The Fated Task
by Umi Mizu
Summary: It's 1934. After a World Conference in London Arthur and Alfred have a chance encounter with a young boy. It is not until many decades later that they find just how significant this meeting would become. Now, against Alfred's wishes, he, Arthur and a few others are tasked the protection of another young boy, which in turn should prevent the outbreak of a second wizarding war.
1. Prologue - August 1934

**Hello everyone** _ **:)**_

 **I began writing this story about six months ago, basically because I thought it would be fun and I wanted to give myself a writing challenge. At the moment I'm up to about chapter 5 with this story, and I want to remain ahead with my chapters, so hopefully there won't be any huge gaps between updates.**

 **As for why I chose now to upload this story. Well, I wanted to publish it on the 29th of February since that date only comes around once every four years. Right now it's 3:45pm on the 1st of March here in Tokyo, but I think it's still the 29th somewhere in America, so if I publish it now maybe it'll still say the 29th as the day it was published? Guess we'll find out.**

 **Anyways, I put a lot of time into this chapter and I'm fairly sure it's well edited, but if anyone notices something, please let me know and I'll fix it up.**

 **And now, without any further comment, we'll begin the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **St James Park, London**

 **August - 1934**

Arthur Kirkland let out a yawn, stretching his stiff limbs as he embraced the fresh outdoor air. It had been a long meeting, but finally it was over. Well, not exactly 'over'; the meeting with the other nations itself was over, but all that had been achieved was the more arguing and bickering. The personification of Britain knew that if the past was anything to go by this only meant he was in for more meetings in the future, which like this one, would likely lead nowhere and would only succeed in wasting his time. Actually, Arthur considered as he stepped off the curb, calling the meeting 'a wasted of time' was an understatement. What with relations — particularly those with Germany worsening agai– there was a sudden screech, jolting Arthur back to the real world as a motor bike swerved to avoid the nation. At the same time he felt himself being grabbed by the arm and hurled back onto the curb.

"Dude," came an annoyingly familiar voice from behind Arthur. "I know going to those meetings is a drag, but there's no need to do yourself in like that – not that getting yourself flattened would actually be much of a problem for you," the personification of America added with a laugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose you git."

"Well that's nice, insulting the guy who just saved your life."

"Alfred, you just admitted that it was hardly life threatening."

"Well, for you maybe. I doubt that citizen of yours would have walked away as easily."

"Ok, fine," said Arthur with a hint of vexation. "Thanks for pulling me out of the way. Now would you let go of my arm?"

"Sure," Alfred smiled, loosening his iron-like grip from around Arthur's arm. "How about we cross now that the road is _actually_ clear?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but fell into step beside his former colony anyway. They crossed the road and entered a nearby park.

"So, what are your thoughts?" Alfred asked after a while.

"Well," Arthur considered, not bothering to ask what Alfred meant. They had been in a meeting all afternoon, so it was unlikely that Alfred would be referring to anything else. "It's as annoying as ever isn't it? We can never go five minutes without an argument breaking out, so nothing ever gets done. I had hoped that since it's been sixteen years since the Great War we might be able to get along, even if it's just a little better. But if anything it's the opposite. _Every_ meeting we have, relations between the nations seem to be getting worse."

"Hmm, I can't really argue that one," Alfred agreed. "Though we both know those 16 years haven't exactly been easy. It took a few years for us to recover after the war, and just when it seemed everything was getting back on track that dammed depression hit. I know I wasn't the only nation to get sick because of that, and judging from today I reckon some of the guys are still getting over their depressions. Did you notice how tired Germany looked? He was acting even crankier than usual."

"Well that's hardly surprising," commented Arthur. "He also had to deal with everything getting ridiculously expensive. Remember when he was complaining about a loaf of bread costing his people something like a billion marks? His people had to bring in a new currency to finally solve that problem."

"And on top of that you and France are still making him pay for the Great War?"

"Well yes, he lost the war. It makes sense that Germany and his people have to pay for it."

"When his people have no money themselves? No wonder he was cranky today," Alfred commented.

"Well cranky or not, he knew what it meant he signed the treaty at Versailles. He can't back out of it now simply because it's getting a bit hard — you said it yourself Alfred, the last few years have been hard on all of us."

The two nations walked over a small bridge above a stream. "Speaking of Germany…" Alfred continued after a while, moving to the side as a group of children, all wearing the same grey tunics ran past. "Have you heard about one of his new politicians? Looks like this could be the guy to take the next top job in Ludwig's country. Ahh, what was his name again…? A Golf Hitter?"

"Adolf Hitler?" Arthur commented dryly. "Yes, I've heard of him."

"Well, Germany and his people seem to like him. Maybe he'll be what they need to get the country on its feet again. He could end up really helping Germany."

"Yeah, maybe," said Arthur doubtfully.

"What's with that tone?"

"I don't know," Arthur began, "Hopefully nothing. Like you said, Germany and his people seem to really like the guy and maybe he will be good for Ludwig's people... But then again, I've been around for over a thousand years now and I've seen what can happen when a new influential person with big ideas inspires a desperate group of humans. It doesn't always end well."

"Well, here's hoping nothing happens this time, 'cause there's like no way I'm dragging my people into a second Great War," commented Alfred.

"Yeah, here's hoping," Arthur agreed, letting a slightly uncomfortable silence fall between them.

"So, your citizen Newt Scammander was here a few days ago," Arthur began, ignoring the way Alfred suddenly tensed up. "I think he was collecting information for a second edition of that book of his."

Silence.

"I read his first book, it's full of all sorts of fantastic beasts and it tells you exactly where to find them."

Silence.

"He's a pretty good writer you know."

"….Good for him," Alfred finally answered stiffly.

"Being a self proclaimed 'hero' I'd have thought you'd be a bit more proud of one of your citizens becoming a world famous author."

"He's hardly 'world famous' when only a fraction of the people around the world are even aware of his existence." Alfred retorted.

Arthur sighed, "Are you still going on about that? The wizarding community lives all around the world, including in America. I've told you before; you should be more accepting of your wizarding citizens."

"I am accepting, I let them do it don't I?"

"Well I don't think you'd be able to stop them using magic, considering you can't let them know who and what you are. And even if the wizarding community were allowed to know about us, I still don't think that would make any difference, they'd still do it anyway— it's who _they_ are. Which is why I say you should be more accepting of them."

Alfred ignored the first part of the comment, instead stating, "When most of them don't accept my Muggle community — which is about 95% of the total population I might add—why should I be accepting of them? Seriously, just because they have a bit of magic, most of them get this superiority complex and think they're better than those that can't use magic. Even the ones who treat Muggles decently still think they're better than them. I've got enough on my plate with the stupid colour segregation thing my Muggle people are _still_ going on about and it just pisses me off that so many of the wizarding community are magicist."

"I'll agree with you on that one," Arthur admitted, albeit reluctantly, "But that's still no reason to ignore the magic in your country."

"I'm satisfied with just letting my Minister for Magic deal with it," Alfred said. "I'm busy enough just dealing with Muggle politics without having to deal with the magic crap as well."

"Again that's a hard one to argue," Arthur smiled. "It's probably still worth it though. You could be missing a lot of important things in your own country if you keep ignoring the magical part of it."

"Ok, look. If anything does happen I'll make sure to get in contact with whoever the Minister for Magic dude is in my country—"

"You mean you don't even know who _she_ is?" Arthur interrupted incredulously.

"— _and_ if it looks like any big magic crap is going down, I'll deal with it then," Alfred continued as though he had not been interrupted. "In fact I think I might even have an address I can use right here in my… oh damn it," Alfred stopped, looking down at his side at the spot where his bag should have been. "It looks like I've left my bag at the meeting hall."

"You'd better not be using that as some dumb excuse to get out of this conversation."

"Nah dude, I actually did leave it there," the younger nation said, turning around to head back in the direction they had come.

"How did you not notice before now, it's the only thing you'd be carrying," Arthur commented incredulously. "You really are a git."

"Whatever, I'll just go and get it," Alfred replied whimsically. "You gonna keep going?"

Arthur considered this for a moment, he didn't have anywhere else to be and it'd been ages since he'd spent any decent amount of time outside. "Actually, it's a pretty nice day. I think I'll just wait over there by the fountain, I wanted to tell you something else when you get back anyway."

"If it's something else about magic, I'm taking a different way home." Alfred replied defiantly.

"It's not, I promise."

"Alright then. I shouldn't take too long," Alfred turned and jogged down the path, back towards the road.

Arthur looked around, noticing a few benches overlooking the fountain nearby, where he could wait for Alfred to return. For a while he watched as some children — all of whom wore the same grey tunic— came over to the fountain, removed their shoes and began playing in the shallowly depths. Arthur smiled, enjoying the sight of some of his youngest citizens cooling off in the summer heat.

The children continued playing for a while, jumping in the cool water and splashing each other. Eventually the oldest child, a blonde haired boy whom Arthur guessed to be in his early teens, sighted something over toward some nearby trees. He said something to the younger children who also stopped playing and peered over toward the spot that he had pointed. Looking in the same direction, Arthur saw a younger boy wearing the same grey tunic as the others walking towards them. Upon seeing the boy, the other children turned and quickly began exiting the fountain. Arthur frowned slightly at this. He had seen children act this way before — deliberately leaving others out of friendship groups. He sighed; kids really could be nasty to each other.

"No wait! Don't leave just because _he's_ coming," the teen said, causing the others to look back.

 _Oh good,_ thought Arthur, _at least one of them isn't going to ditch the boy._

"I say we stick together and make him pay for everything he's done!"

 _Never mind._ Arthur began to feel annoyed. He didn't usually intervene in the fights of children, but he would if an unfair fight was going to begin. And considering this teen was suggesting that they all gang up on a younger boy, he might just have to.

The idea to gang up on the approaching boy seemed to be a popular one among some of the children who began voicing their approval of the plan.

"You can stay and talk to the little psycho Jack, but I'm leaving," a girl said, climbing over the side wall of the fountain, "And good luck with getting him to confess about anything. You remember what happened last time someone accused him of something," she added, causing the children who had only just been voicing their agreement with the teen to now shift their agreement to the point she had made, before they too made their way out of the fountain and away from the approaching boy.

The teen—Jack—muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Scaredy cats" as the last of his peers left the area. Moving to the edge of the fountain, he sat and allowed his feet to dangle over the other side, waiting as the younger boy finally arrived.

Arthur watched, feeling slightly perplexed. He had hoped that the other children would decide against ganging up on the boy and he guessed he was glad that they had ultimately disagreed. But their reasoning was odd. Why would a group of children be afraid to confront a single young boy?

"Hi Jack, you didn't go with the others. You have something to say?" Arthur looked at the younger boy as he stood by the fountain, hands in his pockets. With his black hair neatly framing his face, Arthur inwardly acknowledged that he would have been a good looking kid, had it not been for the smirk playing around his lips. It was a strange expression for a child to have.

"Pretty smug for a five-year-old aren't you Tom?"

"Six actually," Tom said coolly.

"Like that actually matters," Jack replied with obvious dislike. "You have some explaining to do. Maybe the teachers at the orphanage ignore the weird things you do, but us kids don't. And to be honest, I wouldn't actually care about you doing those freaky things, so long as you kept them to yourself. But we both know you don't do that."

Arthur continued watching from several meters back with growing interest. The boy called Tom made no effort to deny the accusation that he could do 'freaky things'.

Jack continued, "I've seen the way you treat the other kids, making them do your chores for you and giving them nothing in return. And now you've started nicking other people's things. Sure, none of us have actually caught you at it, and to be honest I don't know how you get the things that are locked away. But seriously, it's pretty obvious it's you when someone's belongings go missing just after they've had an argument with you."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Jack blinked. "You mean you're not even going to deny it?"

"Why bother? You haven't caught me at it, and without that you have no evidence to show the teachers," Tom said with confidence Arthur had not before seen in such a young human. "So since you've got nothing to show against me, there's nothing you can do about it. Oh," Tom added smugly as he turned away, "and I wouldn't suggest trying to find that evidence you'd need to show Mrs Cole, it won't end well for you. I can promise you that much."

"Oi! You little brat," Jack yelled, jumping off the fountain's wall and grabbing Tom by the shoulder. "Was that a threat?!"

"A warning. Now let go of my shoulder," Tom said coldly.

"Like hell I'm going to do that," Jack spat back, losing his cool and raising a fist. "As if I'm just going to sit there and listen to all that crap you say. I don't care if I don't have any 'evidence', you're getting what's coming for you right here, right now!"

"I said, 'Let go of my shoulder!'" Tom commanded spinning around and grabbing Jack by the arm.

At that second Jack went ridged, opening his mouth. It looked as though he was letting out a silent scream, eyes bulging. He fell to his knees, his face unchanging.

Arthur looked on in shock. The scene had gone from a slightly unusual argument to something drastically wrong in seconds. He leapt over to the pair, breaking Tom's hold on Jack and catching the older boy before he collapsed to the ground.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Arthur demanded of the black haired boy as he positioned himself in-between the pair.

Tom however, was looking at his hands with something of a shocked awe. "I really don't know," he replied.

Arthur shook his head. There was something seriously not right about this kid. However, instead of pursing the topic, Arthur chose to focus his attention on the semi-conscious teen he was supporting. Leading Jack to the fountain, Arthur sat him down.

"Hey, kid. Are you ok?"

Thankfully the effects of whatever had happened were already wearing of, although the boy was still shaking. "Y-yeah… I-I'm ok – thanks," he said before taking a deep breath to calm himself. Standing, he turned to face the black haired boy. "Tom Riddle," he stated. "There's something fucking wrong with you," and with that he turned, quickly leaving the area.

Now that the other human child had left, Arthur turned and regarded the boy, Tom Riddle, with a mixture of intrigue and wariness.

The boy had just displayed some form of magic – that much was obvious. But that only raised more questions; for one thing, why would a wizard be living at a Muggle orphanage? Perhaps he was Muggle-born. That would be the most likely explanation. In that case this kid probably had no idea about the wizarding world he'd soon become a part of. Arthur briefly considered telling Tom the truth behind the abilities he'd demonstrated, but decided against it. Sure, it looked as though it was just a case of accidental underage wizardry that Tom had used on the other boy, but the stories Jack had mentioned, combined with some of those expressions Tom had displayed... there was something simply not right. There was something – unnerving about this kid and Arthur didn't want to become further associated with the boy by being the one to tell him that he was a wizard.

"Well?" Tom asked Arthur after a few moments.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to say anything or are you going to just stand there staring?"

"Oh, umm…" Arthur hadn't realised he'd been staring. _What do I say?_ He thought. On the one hand he didn't want to let on that he knew this kid was not an average human. The longer Arthur was around this boy, the more he could sense there was something sinister about him – a feeling he had not sensed in one of his citizens in a very long time. He had no desire to be the one to tell Tom about his magical ability in case it, in some unlikely way, lead to the boy discovering the existence of the nations.

On the other hand, Arthur reasoned, he shouldn't ignore what he'd seen; Tom had almost seriously hurt another child after all, and if Arthur didn't do anything about it, wouldn't that make him partly responsible if it happened again? _Maybe I could just send the orphanage a letter telling them to keep an eye on him._

"Yes, that's what I'll do," Arthur said to himself.

"What? You'll just keep staring?" Tom asked.

Arthur silently cursed himself for letting that slip. "Well…" he began.

"Hey Iggy!" Alfred called, walking towards Arthur and Tom. Holding up his bag he added somewhat unnecessarily: "Found my bag!"

"Alfred, I told you not to call me that," Arthur replied, relieved to have the other nation distract him from having to talk with the strange boy.

"Whatever," Alfred said dismissively. "Actually I'm surprised you waited, I was gone pretty long. I ran into France. And unfortunately by that I mean I literally ran into him. He of course took it as a hint and starting hitting on me."

"That'd be right," Arthur commented before noticing Tom was still standing nearby. "Alfred, we should probably get going."

"Oh," Alfred continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "And France said that _another_ world conference has already been scheduled for next month, apparently Germany was peeved that we got nothing done today so insisted—"

"Alfred, shut up!" Arthur made his best attempt at gesturing to Tom without the boy noticing. He no longer appeared to be listening to their conversation, but Arthur still didn't feel comfortable discussing such highly classified information around humans—this one in particular.

"What?" questioned Alfred before realising who Arthur was gesturing to. "Oh right. It's just a kid, does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters, you idiot!" Arthur hissed, pulled Alfred away from the fountain and the strange child, (who now giving them a questioning look), and in the direction they'd originally been walking **.** As soon as they were out of earshot Arthur continued. "What the hell were you thinking? Talking about that kind of stuff in front of a human, I thought you knew better!"

"Dude, it was just a kid and a little one at that. It's not like I'd say that stuff in front of an adult," Alfred replied as they followed the footpath under some trees.

"Are you really that stupid?" Arthur began crankily. "Kids don't stay kids for long. What if that boy figures out what we are because of your big mouth? Next thing we'll know he'll be an adult, knowing our secret and causing problems, not just for you and me, but for all of us. Bloody hell. You'd think that after nearly 400 years I wouldn't have to explain something so basic to you. I really thought I'd raised you better than that."

"Dude, calm down. Look, maybe you've got a point and I'll be sure to use our human names next time. But I still think you're over reacting a little," Alfred said defensively.

"I hope so," Arthur said a little doubtfully, "It's just… there's something about that kid. To start with I don't think he's a Muggle child—"

"Ahh! No!" Alfred jumped, flinging his hands to his head, "You mean I nearly blurted out our secret to one of those arrogant wizards you love so much?!"

"Oh shut up and listen!" Arthur scolded before Alfred could launch into another rant. "The fact that the kid's a wizard is only a minor detail. The issue is the vibe I got from him; seriously, there's something _really_ wrong about that kid. I've only felt that sensation from a few people before and each time I've felt it, that person has only meant bad news — and I mean very bad news for my country _and_ my people."

Alfred frowned at this. "Are you sure about that? Maybe you just ate something bad. Your own cooking perhaps?"

"No, I know what I felt Alfred. Like I said, it's only something I've felt a few times before and even then I haven't felt it this strongly since a certain man who was around a few centuries before you were born. He became went on to become a tyrant and caused the deaths of hundreds of my citizens. If that kid is anything like what he was – it's not going to end well."

Alfred remained silent for a while. The fact Arthur hadn't retaliated when he had a go at his former guardian's cooking only confirmed Arthur's his seriousness about the situation. Looking back towards the fountain he noted that the child had also left. "Well then," he said, "For all our sakes I hope that this time you're wrong."

* * *

 **And there we have it. The first chapter is done. This is the first fiction I have written for either Harry Potter or Hetalia so please let me know how I've done with characterisation (though at the moment the only characters involved are the Hetalia characters).**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing ;)**

 **(And for those of you wondering, I do not own either of these stories)**

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Several decades have past and the First Wizarding War has already been over for more than a decade. However when Arthur wakes with an uneasy feeling and is asked to meet with Fudge and another man, he becomes aware that while the First Wizarding War is behind them a new war may be on its way...**

* * *

 **Update** **: 31st October 2017**

 **I just did another edit to fix a few things and thought I'd leave a small authors note to any new people reading through this story. Last chapter I posted was on Christmas day – and today is Halloween…. Opps.**

 **Don't worry about this being a dead fic though – the next chapter is being written and future chapters are being planned. Also I wouldn't waste my time editing a dead story. So please feel free to read what is here and know that it hasn't been abandoned. (Also a quick review does a lot for motivation)**

 **Finally, regarding the Newt Scammander part. When I first wrote this chapter, I had thought that he was American. This part is important to include as it introduces the plot point that Alfred has issues about wizards and magic in general, so it's a little difficult for me to correct it. I probably will eventually, but I want to focus on writing new chapters first.**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	2. The Three Way Meeting

**Chapter one – 3 way meeting**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it was such a great response. I was really happy that people commented that it was quite unique because that's what I'm trying to do. I know this is a fusion fic, but I want to bring in as many new things as possible.**

 **Also to MayAnny, don't worry. This is not a shipping fic and there will not be any pairings, so please feel free to become invested in this story ;)**

 **And a few of you mentioned how Tom might remember that day. Don't worry, I that prologue was there for a reason and I won't forget it – though it'll take a while to get up to that it in the story ;P**

 **I took a while to bring this chapter out because I am already writing forward. So far I have completed up to chapter 5 and have planned up to chapter 16 and if I have to guess I'd say there'll be about 27 chapters by the time this is finished (though that is still an early guess, so may change). Basically before I post a chapter I want to be confident I have not created any plot holes for future chapters. I don't want to post something only to realise I've left out (or included) something that I shouldn't have.**

 **This chapter basically establishes why Arthur and co. will be at Hogwarts for the rest of the year. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Parliament House, London**

 **August 23rd 1994**

The corridors of the Parliament House in London were empty as a clock chimed 11pm. All was quiet save for the sound of an elevator, as it ascended the floors of the building. A 'bing' announced the elevators arrival on the sixth floor. Before the doors had fully opened Arthur Kirkland stepped out, looking briefly at the clock he swore under his breath before quickly making his way down the corridor.

He had had an annoying day to say the least. To start with Arthur had woken up early, on his only day off that week, with an uneasiness that he simply couldn't shake. Irritation was soon added to his sense of unease as he had to spend half the morning with Alfred, who was visiting for the week. Currently the American's latest obsession was Final Fantasy VI, which had recently hit the market. For Arthur, this meant three straight hours of hearing about Final Fantasy VI and all the different cheats and strategies that could be used within the game. It was enough to give anyone a headache and did nothing to soothe the unease he felt.

It was only in the evening – after a few Alfred free hours and a nice home cooked meal, when he finally began to feel at ease.

And then the phone rang.

Arthur paused, trying not to think of the brief conversation that had followed. This was not the irritation he felt when he had to listen to Alfred's ramblings, nor was it the annoyance that he felt when one of the other nations mocked his cooking. This was pure and genuine anger, and if he did not want to completely loose the plot and act like a mad man in front of the two people he was just about to meet, he would have to take a moment to regain his composure.

A moment later England knocked on the door and entered the room.

The two men were already there. However neither acknowledged England's entrance as they were currently in a discussion, which judging by the tone of their voices was quickly turning into an argument.

"Well I can assure you, it won't happen again," the shorter man, who England knew to be Cornelius Fudge – current Minister for Magic was saying.

"Can you? Because if this Quidditch World Cup is such a big thing among your people as you said it is, your security should have been able to prevent it. If they couldn't handle it this time, why should next time be any different?" questioned Jon Jahrom, the current Muggle Prime Minister.

England cleared his throat to announce his arrival. "So you finally made it," Fudge noted using England to avoid giving Jahrom an immediate answer.

 _That's a bit of an unfair comment,_ England thought as he took the only available seat, _considering I was only told about this meeting less than an hour ago._

"Well, I believe arriving a bit late is _far_ better than materialising out of nowhere," commented Jahrom, irritation lingering in his voice. "At least England has the decency of arriving like a normal human being — and he's not even human!"

"Look, I'm not here to debate magic vs Muggle transportation," said England before Fudge could respond. "What I do want to hear about is what happened at The Quidditch World Cup. Jahrom is right. Why is it that at such a large and supposedly secure event, things were allowed to get so out of control? According to what Jahrom told me when he rang this evening, in the early hours of this morning a group of wizards ran wild at the World Cup, causing havoc among the other wizards there and taking a family of Muggles – the Roberts family – captive for the sole purpose of tormenting them," England paused as Jahrom nodded his agreement. "And call it instinct if you will, or the fact that I've been around much longer than either of you, but I feel that there is more to the story than what you have so far reported Fudge. Am I right?"

Fudge looked at England for a moment, clearly considering whether or not to divulge the information. "Well, if you must know," he began after a moment's pause. "In the later stages of the riot an unknown wizard set off the Dark Mark. But what you must Underst—"

"What?! Someone let of the Dark Mark?" England cut in. "And you don't even know who it was!?"

"Calm down a minute and let me explain what happened," Fudge began before briefly disclosing what had happened the previous night.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" England questioned when Fudge had finished. "Something this serious _—_ "

"Forgive my interruption," said Jahrom, annoyance at not understanding the turn of the conversation clear on the Muggle politician's face. "But what is this, this talk about a dark mark? Surely in light of the other things that happen at the World Cup a simple mark carries little significance."

"It's what the Dark Mark symbolises," England replied. "I'm sure you remember when you first became Prime Minister?"

"I can assure you I remember the night I was told about not only the wizarding world, but also about the existence of you of nations and that the fact that rest of the population are completely ignorant of both. It's something I'll never forget, no matter how much I may want to…."

"Well, during the last war the Dark Mark was the symbol used by the Death Eaters, followers of _—_ "

"Yes, yes that Voldemort guy. I remember that much," Jahrom interrupted, annoyance evident on his face.

"Ok, well they would use it whenever they killed someone – like a calling tag that Muggle gangs might use. Anyway, the reason the appearance of the Dark Mark last night carries such significance is that it's the first time it has been sighted since the war."

"So… you think this means the war could restart…. That's why you're worried." Jahrom stated slowly.

"Wait a moment there," Fudge hastily responded. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Yes, the Dark Mark was seen in the sky last night for the first time since the war. But to say this is a precursor to a new war? I'd say that's just jumping to conclusions. Everyone knows that Voldemort died the night he tried to kill young Harry Potter. So that's it. There's no coming back from death, so we have nothing to fear from him any longer."

"Assuming he actually did die, I never saw any solid evidence for that."

" _And_ as for the Dark Mark last night," Fudge continued as though England had not interrupted. "I'd even go as far to say that the perpetrator helped improve the overall situation. As soon as the masked people saw the Mark they fled, we recovered the Muggles and everyone went home hap-, well, maybe not happily, but everyone went home and _that's_ what's important."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that your people attacked mine!" Jahrom commented accusingly.

"I can assure you; we are doing all we can to catch those who were responsible."

"Well to be honest, it's hardly surprising that such a riot happened in the first place," Jahrom retorted. "Considering you let all those within your community carry highly dangerous weapons with them everywhere they go. Something like this was bound to happen eventually."

"Highly dangerous weapons? Surly you don't mean our wands!?"

"Of course that's what I'm talking about. You allow your people to carry around little sticks that enable the user to take the life of another with a simple word _—_ "

"Actually, it's two words," England contributed.

"Whatever – that's still what I'd call highly dangerous. And then you wonder how such a riot could take place right under your nose!? If it hadn't involved my people it'd be laughable."

"Well _I_ can't tell _my_ people to stop carrying around their wands!" Fudge retorted. "We're wizards, our wands are part of who we are. We need them for our daily lives. Yes, a few odd people may use them for unpleasant purposes, but we've got laws against that – people know that if they get caught using their wands in such a way, they'll be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"Oh yes, and we can see that the threat of jail works so well in stopping wand violence," Jahrom commented sarcastically.

"Well if you want to talk about highly dangerous weapons – you Muggles have weapons that can level whole cities – including the wizarding sections – in seconds. Taikakusen Roji, the Japanese equivalent of Diagon Alley was completely obliterated along with the rest of Hiroshima during the Second World War, despite all the protective charms that were put in place. And since then the Muggles have made weapons a hundred times more destructive than that one was, or so I have been told. So if you want to talk about highly dangerous weapons, how about you have a look at your own people before complaining about us!"

"Last I checked Muggle citizens don't walk around with nuclear bombs in their back pockets, blasting them at random wizarding families whenever the Soccer World Cup is on!"

"Look, I've already apologised for the events of the World Cup," Fudge began.

"Fudge, I'm sure you're aware that it's not that simple," England commented. "Attacks between Muggles and wizards are nothing new. They have been going on as far back as I can remember – and trust me, that's a long time. I clearly remember when the Muggles loved hunting down witches and wizards. However that time has passed, Muggles have now long forgotten about the present of magic in this world. I would have hoped that centuries after the Muggles stopped attacking wizards, wizards would have also ceased their attacks."

"I know," Fudge said gravely. "Unfortunately though, that's easier said than done."

"Apparently so," England commented. "On that note, you said that appearance of the Dark Mark is no precursor to a new wizarding war?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"And yet it appeared on the same night as a Muggle hate riot and on top of that you mentioned that Harry Potter of all people – the very boy that saw an end to the last war, was present for all of this."

"Simply a coincidence England. There were many students from Hogwarts attending the World Cup. It's hardly surprising that a few of them would get caught up in what followed."

"Actually, considering there were thousands of people at the event, the chances of Potter himself being present at the spot where the Dark Mark was found were pretty small," Jahrom commented.

England nodded his agreement. "I'm starting to wonder whether or not it's not a coincidence at all," England considered unease he'd been feeling earlier in the day. "I think something bigger is coming."

"Of course it's a coincidence," Fudge maintained. "A few random events that all coincided. Nothing more, nothing less."

"All the same, I think it would be a good idea to look into it." said England. "The last thing I want is for another civil war breaking out between the wizards. To start with I think we should be talking about Harry Potter. As he was the one who put an end to the last wizarding war (albeit unintentionally). That makes him a potential target to anyone looking at string up trouble again."

"Ok, I'll agree with you on that one. Although the only person who matches that description already tried last year. But thanks to the staff at Hogwarts, Sirius Black was unsuccessful in harming Potter, meaning that the boy is safe while he is at the school – which is the vast majority of the year."

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, while the staff did help Potter there have been several occurrences – not only last year, but in his previous two years as well according to Dumbledore – where the teachers – Dumbledore included were unable to help Potter. It was only through the help of his friends that he managed to make it through – that, as well as a bit of luck.

"Ok," Fudge responded, clearly wondering where this was heading.

"So, in order to keep Potter safe from anyone with ill intent I think it would be a good idea for a few of my friends and I to go undercover at the school, as students. If we were to become his friends we'd be able to protect the boy in a way his teachers can't."

Fudge was already shaking his head. "That is not necessary," he stated. "Potter is completely safe at the school. As I said, his only threat is Sirius Black, who, according to my sources, is not even in the country at the moment."

"Not only that," added Jahrom. "But young as you may look, considering your age, you simply could not pass as a fourteen year old. No one would believe it."

"Oh, that problem would be easy enough to fix. There are certain de-aging potions and spells that would do the job," commented Fudge offhandedly. "Not that I think it should be done. Quite the contrary in fact. Not only would it be a waste of your skills to unnecessarily protect Potter in one of the safest locations in the United Kingdom, but you'd be allowing yourself to be in the presence of the same people every day for close to a year. Surely they'd start asking questions about your humanity. What if it got out that you are the personification of England? Then they would figure out that other nations are real. After that people could start plotting _—_ "

"I am well aware of risks as well as the consequences of the public becoming aware of our existence, Fudge, and I do not need to hear it from you – especially considering I was the one who told you about them in the first place."

"Then you'll agree that it's an unnecessary risk."

"No I won't agree with that," England argued. "Assuming you could life as long as I, you would also be able to sense when something is not right. I'm telling you, I woke this morning with a sense of unease that I could not shake. And this evening I'm told about the violent riot from the World Cup. I'm telling you – this is no coincidence. If we do not act soon we'll find ourselves facing another wizarding war. Something that's bad enough to go through as a human, but I tell you, it's much worse as a nation."

"You make a good point. Hypothetically speaking if war did break out between the wizards, my people would be in danger to." Jahrom agreed. "The World Cup clearly demonstrates that just because the majority of the Muggle population live blissfully unaware of the wizards, it does not at all mean they are safer. I can hardly imagine something more dangerous for my people than them going about their daily lives in complete ignorance to a war happening all around them – especially when a large element of that war is due to hatred towards them by people they have never even met."

"But it's not going to happen." Fudge persisted.

"Perhaps not, but would it really hurt to prepare, just on the off chance that something does happen?"

"That's what I'm talking about! Being prepared in case war does eventuate," England said. He paused for a moment before adding, "The more I think about it, the more I know something is happening. As a nation who has seen many wars and disturbances then I care to admit, I know when something is happening. And it is. I'm telling you, the Potter boy is key to this – if we are able to protect him, I believe we can stop – or at the very least postpone the next wizarding war."

"You are jumping to conclusions England. A war is not coming – it is not going to happen." Fudge said as though declaring the words would make them true. "And if you cannot see that. If you continue seeing wars when there are none – well, that's dangerous for a country too. Clearly the work is getting too much for you if you are becoming this paranoid. Maybe a trip away would help you think things over? I hear Fiji's nice this time of year."

"You're saying I should go on a trip to 'think things over?'!" England steamed. "What? The stress of my job is making me paranoid? Imagining the outbreak of impossible wars am I? _I_ was meeting with some of history's greatest leaders while your ancestors were babies. _I_ participated in some of the biggest and most violent battles throughout this country's history and _I_ saw how each of them shaped the world we now live in and you, a simple arrogant politician, are too scared of war to even consider it is a possibility. And _you_ think you can tell _me_ to take a break?!"

"That's because you are seeing a war when it is not possible!" Fudge declared, rising from his seat to emphasis his point. "Voldemort is dead. He will not be back. His followers are all rotting away in prison and our best Aurors are constantly on the trail of his only follower who isn't behind bars – Black barley has time to sleep without our Aurors catching him, let-alone try to start another war. That's why I maintain – There will be no war!"

"Are you honestly that daft?" England said, looking Fudge directly in the eyes. "There are hints everywhere, and I'm not just referring to the World Cup (which, by the way clearly shows you don't have all of _his_ followers in prison). Surly you've noticed these hints? Surly you've noticed how so many of them relate back to Harry Potter in some way."

"No I don't!" Fudge shot back. "Because I'm not seeing things that are not there to begin with. I am not trying to create problems where there are none!" The Minister for Magic took a breath, "Look England, I know you must have seen many wars throughout your time, but jumping to conclusions like this is only going to cause panic. All this talk about war and keeping Harry Potter safe is unnecessary, and I'm sure Jahrom feels the same way."

"Actually I am more incline to agree with England," Jahrom said. Out of the three of them he was the only one still seated. Taking a sip of his tea he continued, "While I do agree that living with the same people for an extended length of time increases the risk of someone finding out about the existence of the nations, it may be a necessary risk. England made some very convincing arguments. From what you've told me about the events at the World Cup, and of this wizarding war, it does seem as though some suspicious activities are beginning to take place. I do not think it would be wise to completely ignore them."

"So you too then." Fudge said blankly. "For the last time, you are both making too much out of this. War is not coming and Harry Potter does not need further protection. But it looks as though I will not be getting this through either of your heads tonight," he stooped down, picked up his bag and walked to the centre of the room. "I'll be returning to the Ministry of Magic. Once again Jahrom, I apologise about the involvement of the Muggles at the World Cup. I will notify you again when we have caught the perpetrators. And England," he took a breath in, and trying a feeble smile stated, "You said yourself that you've seen war before, but this time is different. So long as I'm the Minister for Magic I will not let war happen."

"War can happen whether you let it _—_ "

Crack. Fudge disapparated.

"or not. Well that was rude," England sat back in his seat, taking a long draught of tea. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the burning sensation as the hot liquid washed down his throat.

"He could at least use the door," Jahrom agreed.

The two remained silent for a few moments, listening as the clock struck midnight.

"So you really think a new war may begin?"

England sighed, staring up at the fancy light fittings before replying. "I feel it's more of a 'will' than 'may'. The events at the World Cup only prove that there are plenty of people willing to join the enemy's side should the time come. The real question is 'when'?"

"And yet Fudge won't listen to any of it," Jahrom said more to himself.

"Uh ha, he's so content living in a time of peace that he's refusing to consider that things can change. I have met leaders – both wizard and Muggle – like him before, who refuse to believe that they are facing war until (and in one case I mean this literally) there's a cannon blasting through their courtroom walls... What frustrates me is that in war the events that happen prior to it can hugely affect its outcome – sometimes war can be avoided altogether, if the right measures are taken. If Fudge were to listen to me instead of just ignoring – Argh! It pisses me off! Who made that bloody wanker leader of the wizards anyway?"

"So," asked Jahrom a faint smile visible on his lips as he looked at his nation. "You believe one of the ways of preventing this war is to keep Harry Potter safe? I presume Fudges' denial has done nothing to deter this plan?"

"If anything it's been turned from more of a simple idea, to something I am determined to see through. That Fudge, telling _me_ to 'take a break'." England paused, a cunning smile spreading across his face. "Actually, that is exactly what I will do, I'll take a break from my usual work, just as Fudge suggested – except my destination will be Hogwarts instead of _Fiji_."

"You are aware, I presume that there are certain jobs and paperwork that you are required to do?"

"Oh, I – yeah…." England faltered.

"However there are times when field work takes a priority," Jahrom continued. "The fact my citizens may be targeted in an invisible war simply because they are unable to perform magic is a horrific prospect and must be prevented at all costs. Regardless of what Fudge may say, when 'Muggles' are involved it automatically becomes my business. Don't worry about your usual paper work, I will see to it that it's done in one way or another. The protection of Harry Potter and thereby potentially the prevention of a wizarding war is top priority."

"Thank you for that Jahrom." England said genuinely. "Although I must admit, it is a little sad to think that it is the Muggle leader and not the Wizarding leader who is taking the first steps against this war. All the same, I appreciate that you see the importance of this task."

"Yes well, as I said, you made some very convincing points. May I ask how you intend to gain a position within the school? I will assist you if I can, however my knowledge of the wizarding world is … rather limited."

"Thanks for the offer" said England. "But I've already got a contact at Hogwarts, so I'll be able to get a position within the school, no questions asked. I'll also ask him if it is possible to bring a few others," England paused, thinking of which other nations could be of help on such a mission.

"Good, that settles it then. I'm afraid I will not be able to offer any further assistance seeing as the only wizard I actually know is Fudge, who will probably try and stop you if he hears of this," Jahrom added warningly.

"Just as long as he doesn't find out before I get there, things will be fine," England maintained.

"And I know you already know this. But just make sure you are really careful with your true identity. If the wrong person does find out your secret, it could mean big trouble for you and in turn the rest of England."

"Yes, yes I'm well aware of that."

Jahrom yawned, looking at the time. "Well, it's 12:20 already," he said. "I think I'd better call it a night. I have to give an interview about my opinion on Global Warming back in the 'real' world tomorrow and I need to be alert for all the questions they'll be asking," he sighed. "Life was so much simpler before I knew of magic, nations, and threats of wizarding wars."

England chuckled as he left the room. "Yes, I suppose it would have been."

England bid goodbye to Jahrom and left the building. However instead of going to his own home and beloved bed, he soon found himself in his own office. So, he was going to Hogwarts. How many centuries had it been since he had last walked its elaborate corridors? He briefly wondered if he would recognise any of the paintings or ghosts. Perhaps they had moved on, or gone to different places by now. England shook his head to help refocus. If this was to happen then there was work to be done and letters to be sent. Most of these letters Arthur could send by email, and so could all be sent at the same time. One however would not be sent through Muggle methods. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from his desk he began to write;

'Dear Albus Dumbledore….'

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hi again everyone. I hope that chapter came together well and it wasn't boring or anything. We probably won't be seeing Jahrom again, but we all know Fudge comes to the school later in the year, so that'll be fun.**

 *** Jon Jahrom is actually an anagram for the real British P.M back in 1994, John Major.**

 **Side note; I visited Hiroshima earlier a few months ago, which partially inspired me to mention it in this chapter. It was pretty heavy, seeing some of the stuff in the museum was pretty horrific, but I won't go into detail here – not enough time. But that is why I think that if there were there a magic community in Hiroshima at that time, their defensive spells would have been no match for the A-bomb. (If you do find yourself in Japan, try to get there – its a very intense/interesting experience).**

 *** Taikakusen Roji in Engish is Diagonal Alley. I wanted the Japanese equivalent and since 'diagon' is close to 'diagonal' I used the Japanese word for that. ***

 **And one more interesting side note for you. I just worked out the riot at the Quidditch World Cup would have happened on the 23rd August 1994 – my 4th birthday :D . Harry spent the final two weeks of the break with the Weasleys. Term starts on September 1, so that means he went there on the 18th of August. The World Cup was on a Monday, meaning either the 23rd or 30th. Then there was about a week of them being at Ron's place before school started, meaning it was the 23rd (with the actual game happening on the 22nd). I remember that day – a had a fairy birthday party. It was fun, but I think I'd rather have been at the Quidditch World Cup ;P**

 **Anyways, once again please review so that I know people are interested in reading this story. That'd be appreciated.**

 **Also, feel free to try and guess which other nations will be going to Hogwarts. I'll announce whose correct in the next author notes.**

 **See you all next time for Organising the Nations (assuming I don't decide on another name between** **now and then)**

* * *

 **Next time: Arthur calls together a small, specially selected group of nations to help him with his task.**

* * *

 **Update 1** **st** **November 2017**

 **Just another edit – I always seem to find mistakes, no matter how many times I go through it before posting.**

 **Anyways, maybe some of my old readers may have noticed this change, but the biggest change I made for this chapter was using Arthur's nation name. Rather than his human name from when he first walks into the meeting, I use his nation name. By doing this I'm hoping to make the his situation seem more formal/ professional. These are people England is dealing with for work, so it didn't quite feel right to use his human/ informal name being used throughout the chapter.**

 **And yes, for those of you who are wondering – I am working on chapter 7.**

 **Until then – Bye again.**


	3. Gathering of the Nations

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I enjoyed seeing what other people thought of this story and liked seeing what characters people thought might be included. And as for the guest why wondered why England would bring foreign nations into a domestic issue – don't worry; I've already thought of that I've got something planned in this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the late update! I did not intend to have such a long gap between chapters. Given that this is the third chapter and it came out over a month after the last, I'm willing to bet that some people thought that this was a dead fic – well… it's not.**

 **I had a pretty busy few weeks. On top of working full time, I also moved house from one side of Tokyo, to the other (technically I now live in Kawasaki, which is right next to Tokyo.) It was only 27 km away, but travelling through Tokyo – whether that is by train or car – takes an hour and a half. Then when I got my stuff to my new place, I stupidly realised I'd left my bike at my old place. I actually managed to get it back – I had such a nice day, riding my bike through the suburbs of Tokyo.**

 **I also had to go to the department of immigration (where some of this chapter was written). Long story short – Immigration is not fun. Especially when you have to go there three times in the space of a month, each time waiting close to two hours to be seen for just a few short minutes.**

 **Thankfully that's all behind me now. I'll make sure to have the next chapter out sooner. In the meantime; please enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

 **London**

 **25th August**

"Done!" Alfred declared. It had taken all morning but he had finally defeated the second highest boss of Final Fantasy VI. Only one more level to go and he'd be finished the entire game – a bitter-sweet realisation. It was a good game after all and he didn't really want it to end. _Well_ , he reasoned. _With any luck there will be a number VII soon enough_.

After a quick break to relieve himself and grab more gaming snacks he sat back, ready to start the final level when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Yo Iggy. What's up?"

A rather annoyed sounding Arthur answered. "Don't give me that 'what's up?' nonsense. I told you to meet me at my place at 2:30. That was half an hour ago."

Alfred looked at his watch. Sure enough it read 3:00pm.

"Opps, sorry about that," Alfred said lightly, before adding, "I thought you meant 2:30 _am._ "

"Why would I want to see _you_ then!? If you're going to make excuses for being late at least put some thought into them!" Arthur sighed. "Well, whatever. Everyone else is already here, so hurry up and get your ass down here too."

"Yeah, yeah. But first I need to _—_ "

"Bloody hell Alfred, I meant now!"

"OK dude, no need to get cranky. I'll be there soon."

Half an hour (and one trip for takeout McDonald's) later, Alfred stood outside Arthur's London home; a nice town house dating from the early Victorian era – Arthur of course had been the sole owner of the house for its entire one hundred and fifty year history, occasionally changing the ownership to different false names to avoid suspicion, should someone notice his abnormally long ownership. Letting himself in, Alfred walked down the corridor to the living room where he could hear the voices of Arthur, along with several others. Alfred paused at the door thinking; _I could knock – well anyone could knock. And that's why it's boring. So…._

"Never fear, the Hero's here!" he announced bursting into the meeting room.

"It's about time," said Arthur rolling his eyes at the unnecessary entrance. "I don't know how you got here last when others had to come from the other side of the world. You only had to come from the other side of the city...Is that McDonald's? You stopped for that even though you were already late?! Do you really only think of yourself?"

"Well, this is America we are talking about," said a stylish looking blonde who was sitting by the window, sipping on a glass of champagne. "He probably guesses that ze only food that'd be here would be your food – so he needed to get something else. Even if that something else is almost as bad as your food."

"Oh shut up France."

America nodded a greeting to the French nation before looking around the room, spotting another friend seated at the table. "Yo Kiku! What's up?"

"Hello Alfred-san. I am well. How have you been enjoying my copy of Final Fantasy VI?"

"Dude, it's great!" America said happily, dumping his burger and fries on the table. "My people are going to love it once it's translated into English – so will I for that matter."

"I didn't think you'd need it translated," commented France.

"Oh – I understand all the words they say, it's just a bit hard reading some of it," America admitted before continuing, "Hey France, you should play it too. It's loads of fun! I've been playing it all day _—_ "

"So that's the real reason you're late! I knew it wasn't because you got the time wrong." England accused. "Really Alfred, you're the United States of America you can't keep _—_ "

"Hey chill man," America interrupted, taking his seat at the table. "I would have turned up eventuall-wahh!"

America jumped up, finally becoming aware of the presence of a fifth person as he almost sat on the nations lap.

"Hey Mattie, I didn't notice you were here!"

"Clearly," said the personification of Canada. "Because otherwise it'd be really weird if you just came and sat on me."

"Ahh, yeah. Sorry bro," America gave an apologetic laugh.

"OK, since Alfred has finally decided to grace us with his presence, it means that we are all here." England said, taking his seat at the table. "Alfred, I'll quickly fill you in with what I have already told the others."

"Yeah, something about a new Global Warming program?"

"Actually…. that's not what this meeting's about," England began. "I called you all here because of something that my Minister for Magic _—_ "

"So this is about magic?" America groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in that magic shit? If I had known that this is what the meeting was really going to be about I wouldn't have bothered coming _—_ "

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you what it was really about. I need you here. There's something really important we need to discuss."

"— All those wizards going around thinking that they're better than Muggles simply because Muggles weren't born with magic," America continued dryly as though England hadn't spoken.

"America-san does have a point."

"Oui, but to say they're all like that would be overgeneralising. Some of them are good people."

" _Thank-you_ Francis, I _—_ "

"And when it comes to ze bedroom, there is really not much difference between ze Muggles and ze wizards."

"— did not need to know that." England finished slightly exasperated. "Look," he continued more strongly before anyone else could interrupt. "While there are some bad wizards in the world, who, just as Alfred mentioned, do think that they are better than Muggles, there are also good wizards. Some of whom secretly help Muggles in different ways. Unfortunately though, the wizards who are evil can become very powerful, therefore causing a lot of trouble. And that is what I need to talk to you about."

America took a seat and listened as England spoke about the wizarding war that had occurred several years before. He frowned slightly as England mentioned some of the details. As much as he disliked wizards and their prejudice towards Muggles, he knew that England would not bring up this particular subject without some purpose in mind. England continued, speaking of a riot that had happened at the Quidditch World Cup as well as the Dark Mark that had been summoned at its climax.

"And who would you guess was there, right at the sight were the mark was released?" England asked dramatically.

"Uhhhmm…." the other nations pondered.

"James Bond?" supplied America, stating the first Englishman who came to mind.

"What!? No, of course it wasn't James Bond."

"Sherlock Holmes then."

"No, you stupid git."

France smirked, "Well, you did say 'guess who '. And it happened here in England, so it could have been Bond or Holmes for all we know – they are some of your people after all Arthur."

"They're also fictional! So stop making stupid suggestions when I'm trying to tell you something important!" England exclaimed, before quickly continuing. "It was Harry Potter. The very boy who was key in eliminating Voldemort thirteen years ago! He was right there, right at the very spot that the Dark Mark was released for the first time since Voldemort disappeared!"

"So, you are saying this Potter child released ze Dark Mark?"

"Actually France-san, if this is the first time the Dark Mark has been seen in thirteen years, that means Potter would have only been about a year old when it was last seen. That makes it very unlikely that it was him," Japan commented.

"Oh – right."

"As I was saying..." England continued relaying the turn of events, mentioning the rumours that had reached his ears that Voldemort may not have been quite as dead as they had originally hoped. England also mentioned that many of the rumours related back to Harry Potter in one way or another.

He then went on to state that since Harry Potter was key in eliminating Voldemort as a baby, it was possible that in some way the boy could be involved in bringing about a second wizarding war. This in turn made him a possible target of Voldemort and his Death Eaters if anything were to happen.

"You said Potter goes to Hogwarts? The professors should be able to protect him there," commented Canada after some time.

"True, but as his teachers there are some dangers that they cannot protect him from. Potter is a teenager after all – I'm sure some of the dangerous situations he has been in, in the past have happened because he hasn't followed the school rules."

"So ze teachers crack down a little on ze rules," commented France. "Make sure those kids are where they are meant to be."

"Yes, if the students respect the rules, they will not get into dangerous situations," Japan agreed.

"A task that's easier said than done it seems. Which finally brings me to why I asked you all to come."

America looked between England and the other nations. The excited expression on England's face gave America a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach – he had a feeling he knew exactly where this was heading.

"In order to protect Harry Potter from the forces that may try and bring about another war, I have organised for the five of us to travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the coming school year."

 _Ah, shit._ America cursed that feeling in his stomach for being right.

"Do you mean for the whole year?" Japan asked. "England-san, I do not think I will be able to do that. I have commitment at my home and I doubt my boss would be too happy if I just left it all for a year," the other nations nodded their agreement at this statement.

"You need to think about what I've already told you," England argued. "You all saw what Voldemort was doing to my country 13 years ago. If by some chance the war returns – even if that chance is unlikely – it would only pick up where it left off. And judging by what was happening towards the end of the last war, it won't be long before other countries are pulled into it. You'll all have a lot more than paper work to worry about if _that_ eventuates. I'm sure you don't want your citizens – wizard or Muggle – dragged into this. As the saying goes 'prevention is better than cure'. I called you four here today to ask you; will you please come to the school, help me protect Harry Potter, and prevent a second wizarding war from even starting?"

There was a rare moment of silence following this as each of the nations' contemplated England's words.

France spoke first. "Ma Cherie, you make a convincing argument. It'll pain me to be surrounded by your food for an entire year, but I'll do it if I must."

"I also agree with you England-san. If I tell my boss the importance of this mission I am sure I can do something about the paperwork."

"If it'll stop another war then you can count me in," said Canada in a confident yet quiet voice.

All eyes turned to America for his response. Alfred himself felt conflicted. He had done his best to avoid the wizarding world, along with their magic superiority complex for close to three and a half centuries now – well over half his lifetime – ever since _that_ had happened. His visits to the Ministry of Magic in the US were so rare that he was sure that on more than one occasion, several Ministers for Magic had gone through their respective terms having never met the personification of their own nation.

And here was England asking him to spend an entire year with them.

 _And yet_ , America found himself thinking. _If I don't do anything, the wizarding war may begin again._ He vividly remembered the way the last one had affected England and certainty didn't want to see that happen again. _So many of Arthur's citizens were killed – both Muggles and wizards…. Even if those wizards are pretty arrogant – and laughably ignorant of any type of technology – nothing can justify what happened at that time. If a new war does start up, it'll all begin again. And my citizens could be in danger too — Arthur said it — there's no reason to think that it wouldn't jump the Atlantic and hit the US…_ America sighed. He knew which decision he'd be making.

"I guess a part of being the hero is doing things that you really don't want to do, so that it'll help others," America said after a moment's pause.

"You mean you're in? Fantastic!" England smiled before turning to the others. "So I guess now you're all coming, I should go into some of the finer details."

"Are these ze details that you told me last night?"

England frowned. "Well, partly, but _—_ "

"Hey!" complained America. "Hey – how come France already knew about this!?"

"Because he's a noisy wanker."

"It's not my fault you leave your private letters lying about all over ze place," France said, with a flick of his hair.

"Locked up in my personal drawer does _not_ count as 'lying around'!"

"Oh, you managed to get in there?" America asked eagerly. "Was there anything else in there?"

"Well, actually now that you mention it-"

"No there was not!" England stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. Looking at France he continued, "It is none of America's business what was in there – nor was it any of yours either, damn noisy Frog!"

 _I wonder what was actually in there?_ Thought America, tuning out as France made some comment in retaliation, causing the two older nations to begin yet another petty fight. _I'll make sure to ask France later – sounds like it was good._

America continued to enjoy the spectacle of England and France's fight for a while longer. Knowing the two nations, it could be quite a long performance.

Canada could also sense the fight escalating, however unlike his brother who was content on watching the show, Canada decided now was the time to step in. "Um, England?" he said, raising his voice in an attempt to get the older nations attention. "England?" Again the European pair continued fighting. "England!" he repeated a third time, this time managing to gain the attention of the two older nations. "You were about to tell us something….?"

England stopped. The book he was just about to toss at France's head still in his hands. "Oh yes," he said, placing the book back down and straightening his clothes as though it give him the appearance of a more mature person. "To cut a long story short; there is a possibility that Voldemort could return and I believe that one of the best ways of preventing this is to ensure the safety of Harry Potter. This is not a task that I can take on alone however, which is why I carefully selected eac- well the majority of you to take part in this mission."

"Oh, so you're dragging _us_ in particular into this mess," commented America unable to stop the hint of a smile spreading on his face after hearing the word 'mission'. "So why are we the unlucky ones?"

"Well, it basically goes without saying why I'm going," England began. "Obviously I don't want another war to break out in this country. I missed my opportunity to stop the war from even beginning last time," he paused, a somewhat sorrowful expression momentarily spreading across his face. Shaking his head he continued calmly, "So this time I'll do whatever it takes to prevent another war."

 _He doesn't seriously still think it's his fault?_

"Arthur," America began.

"Also I'm the only one here who has a contact that can get us the positions we'll need to stay at the school." England continued, speaking over the top of America. "And I know the most about magic in the UK, both now and in the past. Basically it'd just feel wrong if I didn't go."

"OK, so that's you. What about the rest of us?" questioned Canada.

"Well I chose Alfred mostly because of his strength." England explained, turning his attention to the American nation. "As we all know, even a weak nation has roughly the strength of five humans, but as a superpower, your strength is ten times that. You've been super strong since you were a baby – it's something we can use, should the situation call for it," England finished, clearing his throat to explain the next nation's position.

"Dude, you only mentioned my strength. You forgot to add my cunningness, my bravery, my winning personality..."

"I can think of many adjectives to describe your personality Alfred," England said dryly. "However 'winning' is not one of them."

"Ehh _—"_ America said, mockingly clutching his heart as though England's words had pierced right through it.

"Stop being such an immature prat and let me finish – jeez, you are and your brother are such opposites. Actually speaking of your brother… Matthew," England turned to Canada. "I chose you for your stealth. I know it annoys you, but the fact is going around virtually unnoticed is a talent of yours. I'm sure you've heard more than one private conversation without being noticed."

"You mean like how you and Francis were arguing about that adult magazine he found in your draw last night while I was sitting _literally_ _right_ in front of you?"

There was a long, slightly awkward pause before Arthur continued, "And I _that's_ why I chose you for the stealth side of the mission. Moving on. Kiku."

"Hai," the Asian nation responded with a somewhat bemused expression.

"I've asked you to come along as you already have some understanding of the wizarding world and their politics. Also you are well trained in the skill of martial arts, and although it's unlikely we'll need it, I hear you have mastered the use of a katana."

"England-san, I'm afraid you give me too much credit. While I have visited my Ministry of Magic regularly in the past, my knowledge of the wizarding world is not nearly as extensive as yours. Also, there are many others whose skill in martial arts, as well as the use of a katana are far superior to my own."

"Come on Kiku, quit selling yourself short dude. Your martial arts are sick and you could smash anyone when you're using your sword thingy."

"Katana," Japan found necessary to correct.

"Alfred's right this time Japan, I chose you because I know you have the skills needed for this mission. Were that not the case you would not be here."

Japan, unable to challenge this statement fell silent.

"So," summarised America, using his fingers to check off the nations mentioned so far. "Arthur's basically here because he's organising it all, I'm here for my strength, Mattie's here for stealth, Kiku's also here for his fighting skills. So, why did you invite France?"

"I didn't," England said shortly. "Francis wanted in as soon as he read the letter and figured out where we'd be for a year. He said it sounded like fun and I haven't been able to get rid of him since."

"Hey dude," America smiled at France, who in turn was glaring at England. "That's a pretty lame reason."

"That's not fair," the Frenchman retorted. "Sure, I only found out about this because I read ze letter, but you need me just as much as you need this lot." he swept his hand over the other nations.

"Why? For you 'superbly good looks'? Remember this is a school we're going to. Courting minors is illegal these days, or did you forget?"

"What was that?!" France stood to face England. "As if I'd go for high schoolers, they're so immature. And for you information I can bring plenty to this mission, you damn black sheep!"

"Oh right! England's the Black Sheep of Europe!" America laughed out loud, tilting back on his chair as he did.

England sent America an annoyed look before glaring at France. "Oh yeah, damn Froggie, and what exactly could you bring – other than being a pain in the ass?"

"You already know I have ze skills for this," France said simply. "Plus, as you should know, a couple of my people are going to that school this year. Wouldn't it make sense for me to be there if they are also coming?"

England's argument died on his lips, instead he settled for simply saying, "You are _such_ a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Well, you get pissed off so easy. You make it fun."

England looked as though he was about to retaliate when Japan quickly cut in. "England-san, you mentioned something about having a contact that could let us stay at the school? That is convenient."

"Yes," England said, settling back into his seat. "I have spoken to the headmaster – he too believes that something is starting. He agrees that our presence at the school for the coming year may be beneficial."

"Wait, he does not know we are nations does he?" asked Japan.

"Actually he does _—_ " England began, before being simultaneously interrupted by Frances' argument and America crashing to the floor as he finally rocked back too far on his chair.

"What!? But you said he's just a school headmaster. How did he find out? Only top level government officials are meant to know about us and he doesn't fill that position!" accused France.

"You mean you went and told some random old wizard about us?!" exclaimed America as he pulled himself up by the table edge.

"As it turns out he is a very intelligent man," England explained, choosing to ignore the latter's comment. "He figured it out for himself about fifty years ago, after we had met several times. We've been communicating ever since. I trust the man. He has never told anyone else about our secret and over the years we have mutually helped each other in various ways. If truth be told he is a much more capable man than my current Minister for Magic."

"Well, since we are not getting into the school without his consent I guess there is nothing we can really do about it," Japan reasoned.

"I guess so, it wouldn't make a lot of sense waiting 50 years with our secret only to suddenly blurt it out," France agreed.

America sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "I still don't like it, but I guess what's done is done."

"Good, then I'll quickly tell you our positions," England said, the twinkling in his eyes giving away the delight he felt that so far things were going his way. "One of us will be given a position within the staff, most likely as a trainee professor. Dumbledore couldn't justify removing one of his teachers in order to give one of us a position, but he was open to the idea of one of us acting as a trainee professor for the year. Aside from that, there are four openings for transfer students this year. Unfortunately, there were only three places available within the fourth year – the year Harry Potter will be entering. However there was one space available in the sixth year, so one of you will be in that grade."

"So, who'll be in sixth grade?" Japan asked as England walked over to some shelves.

"And how do you expect to trick the wizards into thinking we're teenagers?" America questioned skeptically. "Matthew and I could probably pass as seventh years, but no one would believe we're younger than that – and the rest of you look a few years older than us."

"Not only that, but how exactly do you expect us to fit nicely into grade level when most of us have never even a wand before," added France. "Do you not think that people will become suspicious of students who cannot perform any magic after supposedly spending a few years at a wizarding school?"

England returned placing a small, rectangular box on the table before the rest of the nations. "Those are all valid questions, but I'll answer Alfred and Francis' first, seeing as those questions have almost the same answer. You're right, as we are now we probably wouldn't even get through the front doors before those at Hogwarts figure out we're not who we say. That is why," he opened the box, revealing five gem necklaces. They rested on the box's velvet lining with a small space separating each. "I have prepared one of these for each of us."

Japan looked at the necklaces with surprised recognition on his face. "These are Seidhr gems. I haven't seen one in centuries. How did you come across five?"

"I told you that Dumbledore is an intelligent man, and in reality that is understating his talents. When I told him my plan, he helped me attain them. He even provided a gem for Francis after I mentioned that he'd invited himself along."

America looked at the necklaces with suspicion. "So what do they do?"

"They change the appearance of the wearer." Japan answered.

"Not so much wearers the appearance," corrected England. "But their age. In addition to that these gems will also allow us to gain a particular skill at speeds that would otherwise be impossible. These for instance will not only allow us to appear the correct age, but they will also allow us to reach the appropriate grade level by the time lessons begin on the first of September."

"So this is something wizards use?" Canada questioned.

"Wizards have something similar, but these ones only work for nations."

"If they can help us gain skills then why don't we use them more often?"

"It's because the age and skills we gain from it are only temporary," France answered, surprising America with his knowledge on the subject. "Contact must be made with the necklace or you'll revert to your true appearance and will lose the skills you gained while wearing it."

"Exactly," England said. "Some of us older nations would use these before you two," he nodded towards the North American brothers, "were born. However due to their weakness we stopped using them and eventually, over decades many were lost. _I_ can tell you that suddenly losing your swordsmanship skills in the middle of battle is _not_ a good situation to be in, you're far better off to gain the skills yourself through actual study and practice. That way the skills belong to you, and can't be so easily forgotten. However seeing as we don't have the time for that, we will be using these."

"Well, OK then. Let's get this over and done with," America said, stretching out his hand to take a necklace.

"Wait, you impatient prat!" England said, grabbing America's hand before he could take one.

"What?! You said we'll be using these, so I'm taking mine now."

"Wait until I've finished explaining or you'll screw things up before we even begin!" England indicated toward the necklaces. "These have already been set with the ages, so once you touch it you'll automatically become the correct age for your year group. However, these necklaces will also bind to the first person that touches them, meaning that if you touch the wrong one, you don't get a second chance – that is the age you'll be for the entire school year, or whenever you're wearing your necklace. And I'm not having _you_ as my teacher because you stuffed up which necklace you're meant to take," he shot at America before adding; "Same goes for you Francis."

"Then I am guessing you have already put some thought into the grades we should be in?"

"Actually I have Japan," England admitted. "The grades that we have been positioned in have been chosen in a way that will be best for each of us, given our personalities and skills – so don't whinge when I tell you where you're going." This last part was again directed at France and America.

"So where will we be?" Canada asked before France or America could begin arguing again.

"Well, starting from the top. I'll be posing as the trainee professor as I am already familiar with the school. Also, considering the fact I know Dumbledore, it makes sense for me to take the adult position – it'd raise questions if a child knew Dumbledore as I do."

America rolled his eyes. _No prizes for guessing he'd give himself the teacher job._

"I've chosen you Francis for sixth year, because I doubt with the things that tend to come from your mouth that you'd pass for anything less than sixteen."

France shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement of the accusation – facts can't be argued after all.

"Though, please try to keep your comments from becoming… too mature. We are at a school after all," England added before pushing the box in France's direction. "Your necklace is the blue one. Make sure you only touch that one as you take it out, we don't want you getting the wrong one."

France stood and walked to the box. Carefully reaching into it he took the blue necklace. Almost immediately the de-aging magic of the Seidhr gem started to take effect. America watched, intrigued as the French nation morphed from his usual 26 year old appearance into that of a sixteen year old boy. It was not so much the height that changed, if he lost any height at all. It was other details that America could see change, from France's overall form becoming lanker than his usual, more filled out appearance, to the retreating side burns. By the time the process had finished half a minute later, the millennia old personification of France made for a pretty convincing looking high-school student. France pulled out a compact mirror, conveniently hidden in one of his pockets and examined his new appearance for a moment. "Well, looks like it worked."

"So to reverse it, Francis just has to just stop touching the necklace?" asked Canada.

"It'll still work through clothing, but if he puts it down he should go back to normal."

France nodded, placing his necklace back on the table to demonstrate. At once he reverted back to his normal appearance.

"Good, it worked." England smiled, trying, and failing to hide the relief from his voice.

"What do you mean 'Good, it worked'?" France demanded, grabbing England by his collar. "You're telling me you got me to try this without even being sure it'd work properly!? What if it didn't?"

"Then I guess you'd be stuck looking like a teenager," England retaliated. "Maybe it'd even be good for you; it'd give you the excuse you need for being an immature git. And that goes double for you!" he added as America laughed.

"Who's next?" Japan prompted, clearly trying to avoid yet another fight from breaking out. "Obviously the rest of us will be in fourth year now that the sixth grade position has been taken, but is there any order in which we should take the Seidhr gems?"

"You can go first," England answered. "Although the order doesn't matter so much seeing as you are all going into fourth year. On that note – Alfred, since you and Matthew will be in the same grade, I know that you'll be telling everyone that the two of you are twins, so please don't let it slip that you have different birth dates."

"Hey – why do you assume _I'd_ be the one to slip up?"

"Because I _know_ you." England said simply before turning the box to Japan. "You need to take one of the purple ones – they'll de-age the user to fourteen. Careful you only touch one of them."

Japan gave a brief nod before picking one of the purple gem necklaces. As with France, the effects of the necklace took place immediately. However, unlike Francis, Kiku was de-aging further into his younger teens. America watched in fascination as Japan – who was already by far the shortest nation present – shrank even further. By the time Japan had finished de-ageing, the now much younger faced nation barley reached America's elbows.

"Well, that felt strange," Japan began, stopping when he noted his higher pitched voice. Smiling he added, "I think it will take some getting used to."

"Well, I think you look very cute," France said. "Hurry up and take yours Alfred, it's been a long time since I saw a fourteen year old America."

England rolled his eyes at France's comment, but agreed nonetheless. "You do need to take yours Alfred. You'll be spending a lot of time as a fourteen year old this year, so it's best you start getting use to how that actually feels."

America stood and slowly walked to the box on the table. _I know I agreed to do this,_ he thought, _but taking this – after I take it there really is no going back. That damn Arthur. He knows I don't like all this magic crap, and he still asks me to do this—_

"Well hurry up America," began France. "We're not getting any young- well, I suppose we are, but still I don't want to be here all day."

— _But then I've already said I'll do this. Ahh, man! Arthur_ so _owes me for this one. And why do_ I _have to do this as a kid? Why can't I at least have France's spot?"_

"Alfred _—_ " began Canada.

"Fine! I'll do it!" America declared before plunging his hand into the box and swiping out the second purple necklace. Even before the gem had finished its upwards swing, America could feel the magic taking hold. From his very core he could feel a….squishing sensation. Glancing to his left, it looked as though France and England had suddenly began to grow. The squishing sensation grew as he continued to shrink. Just as it began to feel uncomfortable it stopped. America took in a deep breath. Still holding the necklace in his hand he walked to the mirror in the corner. Peering back at him was his pre-independence reflection, the bottom of his trousers, now too long, were dragging on the floor and his bomber jacket was falling slightly off his now his much narrower shoulders. Even his trademark glasses seemed to be bigger than they had previously been.

"Wow," America said, noting that his voice had also changed somewhat.

"Great, it worked for you too. Now Matthew-"

"America! You look so cute now! And you too Japan!" France said, pulling the two de-aged nations into a big hug. "If only things were as they had been a hundred years ago – I think I'd make both of you my colonies."

"Shove off France," Alfred said, swinging his elbow into Francis' gut. If the de-aging necklace affected the American's strength at all, it did not show. France grunted, immediately letting go of the two younger nations and bumping into England.

"Ohohoh," France laughed. "It seems little America can still throw a good punch."

"Dude, it wasn't a punch, it was an elbow."

France opened his mouth to respond "I-"

"Oh shit!" came another younger voice.

Alfred looked over to the table to see none other than a fourteen year old Arthur standing there, the last purple necklace resting between the table and the palm of his hand.

"Um, Arthur…." America began, no longer having to look up to meet England in the eye. "If you're going for the teacher position, why are you a kid now?"

"I didn't take this one on purpose you moron! I accidentally touched it because the two of you knocked me into it!" England removed his hand from the necklace, immediately regaining his usual appearance. "Damn it America!" England rounded on the near hysterical America. "It's not funny!"

"Will the other necklace not work now?" Japan asked.

"Not for me. It's as I said earlier; when we first choose a necklace it binds to us. Even if I do try and use the other necklace now, its power will have no effect on me," To demonstrate his point England picked up the last remaining necklace. "See? The green gem has no effect on age – its sole purpose is to get its user to a level that a professor would be at in only a couple of hours. But if this worked for me I'd be able to feel its power already."

"Not only that, but the fourth grade necklace will probably no longer work for Canada as it's bound to me." At this Canada picked up the purple fourth grade necklace. England shook his head. "Sure enough, nothing's happening…. Damn it….I guess this means we'll have to change our plans a little," he tossed the teachers necklace into Canada's hands. "I hope you don't mind being the trainee professor instead."

Canada fumbled with the necklace, managing not to drop it. "Oh, ok – I guess that's alright."

"You look exactly ze same as before Matthew," commented France before turning to England. "Is it broken?"

"It's not," Canada answered before England could. "I know I haven't gotten any younger, but I can feel power coming from it. England's right, by using this thing I can get to the right level to teach before term begins."

"Actually, that's something we'll all need to do within the next week to get the skills we need for our respective grade levels. Two hours of study per grade – Canada," England sighed, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. "You'll need about 20 hours of study – so you might want to do it over a few days." Canada nodded his agreement.

England slumped back in his seat, a slight scowl on his face as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"So I notice you change back to normal pretty quickly when you stop wearing your necklace," Japan prompted after a few moments, as he too put his necklace on the table, becoming his usual age almost immediately.

"Yes," England replied, sitting up in his chair a little straighter. "It's important that none of you take them off when other people are around. I expect our cover will be blown pretty quickly if one of you gits changes back into an adult half way through class," again the English nation nodded towards America and France. "Also, to be able to access the knowledge of magic the necklace gives you, you must be wearing it. So, Matthew, although your appearance won't change if you forget to wear your necklace, you will not be able to use any magic. I believe it'll also raise suspicions if a first year student can perform more magic than the trainee professor. Also," England added, "Though it basically goes without saying, make sure you only use our human names while we're at school. If we walk around the school calling each other our nation names, people will start asking difficult questions. So, starting now, I don't want anyone using our nation names – the sooner we break that habit the better."

"No prob Iggy."

"That does not mean you start using that stupid name again."

America smiled in response. Glancing over at an extravagant looking grandfather clock in the corner he noted it was already nearing 6pm. "Can't make any promises about that one Iggy," he grinned. "But I can promise I'll help you save this war and stop this school boy – or however it goes. Now, if that's all, I've got something important that I need to get back to."

"Actually that basically is it for today," England said. "Today is the 25th of August. That means that we have exactly one week until school starts. So starting from tomorrow we'll begin our preparation so that we'll be ready for the beginning of term. I think 8am would be a good starting time."

"Dude – there's totally no way I'm getting up that early. How about midday?"

"That's basically lunch time – too late. Though I guess we could make it 9..." England compromised.

"11."

"10."

"10:30."

"Fine," England agreed to the final compromise."Unless anyone else has any objections, we'll meet back here at 10:30 tomorrow morning," he paused for a very brief moment."None? Good. See you all tomorrow."

 _Finally – it's over,_ America thought to himself in relief. Quickly he left the room, heading down the hallway. _Time to get back to my game – I'll have to finish it tonight. I don't know when I'll next have the time to play, with all this new crap I have to do._

Exiting the building and crossing the road, America almost didn't notice his name being called.

"Hey! Alfred!"

Looking back at the open window on the second floor he could see all the other nations grinning down at him.

"You're still fourteen!"

America looked down at himself – sure enough his necklace was still in his hand and his appearance was that of a young teen. He shrugged, turned and continued on his way, giving a quick back hand wave to the others.

 _At least like this no one can say I'm too old for video games – maybe this magic business won't be such a drag after all._

* * *

 **Yay! Finally I've finished the editing. That took a long time, though I'm sure there's still some things in there. Hopefully not too many though.**

 **In my initial draft I said that Alfred went to the meeting via a stop at Maccas, it was only after that that a work colleague (in an unrelated conversation) pointed out that only Australian's shorten McDonalds to Maccas. It's so commonly used in Aus that I didn't realise it wasn't used elsewhere. Seriously, I left Australia over a year ago now and I'm still finding out that some of the phrases that I find normal and use on a daily basis are only really used in Australia. So a heads up for all the non Australians out there, if you do come across an expression that you don't know that's probably why.**

 **Second note of the chapter; I have decided to call the gems that the nations will be using Seidhr gems because the world 'seidhr' was the ancient Norse word for magic (** **pronounced "SAY-der;" according to Google)** **. Basically I liked the look of the name and it fits with the theme of the story.**

 **I'd also like to know what people think of the accents. I based France's accent off the accents of the French people in Harry Potter, though I did decide to tune it down a little by only accenting the 'th' in words, not the 'h's.**

 **With Japan's accent I tried to think of some of the people I have met over the past year and a bit here in Tokyo.** **The stereotype is that Japanese people can't pronounce the letter 'L', which is true for people who are still learning (The amount of times I've had to explain the difference between words like 'lake' and 'rake' to my students over the past year….) however Japanese people who can speak English fluently can usually differentiate between L and R (emphasis on 'usually'). I decided not to have Kiku making these mistakes for two reasons.**

 **1) I would imagine that he's fluent in English (Just as I imagine the others could speak Japanese – they are nations, so they have to deal with foreign correspondence all the time and they are immortal, so they have all the time in the world to learn a new language – there really is no excuse for not being able to speak another language – unless you include being stubborn about not learning a language, which is why I'd imagine Arthur's French is not all that good, while Francis wouldn't have bothered much with English if it hadn't become the most widely spoken language in the world.)**

 **2) I think mixing the 'L' and 'R' in written fiction can be distracting to the story and can make it confusing. Lake turns to rake – both are words in English – same with 'world' and 'word', rice turns to lice. And then there's election…. yeah...**

 **To covey Kiku's accent instead of mixing 'L' and 'R', he just won't use contractions. (I.e won't – will not).**

 **(Another side note)**

 **I was teaching my class how to break apart and use syllables through clapping.**

 **The next day I asked what we had done in English class and one of my students responded with "Crap". It took me a few moments to realise that she wasn't meaning to be rude; she had actually meant to say "Clap". It was pretty funny, I explained to her what she'd accidentally said – she laughed too.**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me for now. I hope you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it. Any reviews would be appreciated as it did take me a long time to write all this.**

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Arthur and his fellow nations catch the train to Hogwarts. Arthur does his best to prevent the others from letting any of the students become suspicious of their true reason for being at Hogwarts while Alfred continues to doubt whether or not he can handle being surrounded by wizards for the coming school year.**

* * *

 **25/07/16 Update: After some thought and considering my readers reviews, I decided to cut back on France's accent. I wasn't 100% happy with it before, thinking it was a little over the top, however I still want to acknowledge his accent a little, so from now on I'll only accent his 'the', which I'll turn to 'ze'. I'll also continue to have him use 'oui' for 'yes'.**

* * *

 **30/03/18 Update: Hello again my readers. I've just reedited this chapter as well as made two changes for this chapter – one of these chapters is quite major.**

 **The first of these changes is throughout the chapter, I've changed all non-dialogue name use to their nation names, not human names. I'll be using human names for most of the story, and since it was a meeting between nations, I decided the use of nation names fit.**

 **Second** **important** **update. For anyone reading this story before this update, you would have read that Arthur was placed in 3** **rd** **year. Upon further thought, I realised this would make some parts of the story more difficult. For example when the Yural Ball comes about, I would have to make some way for Arthur as a third year to come (as he'll need to for plot reasons). Also I will be already giving extra scenes to Mathew and Francis as a teacher and 6** **th** **year and felt that having to write additional 3** **rd** **year scenes (like in class) would be stretching it. In short, I felt that from a writing / story perspective, it would be better if Arthur was placed in fourth year alongside Alfred and Kiku.**

 **Still writing chapter 7 – I should have it out before the end of the year. Sorry again for the colossal wait I've put you through. Just remember, this fic is not dead – I've put too much work into it!**


	4. Nations on a Train

**Chapter Three – The Transfers Train It Up.**

 **Hello again readers! Sorry again for the late chapter. As I said last time I posted, I have big plans for this story, so it is not dead! Basically since posting my last chapter I finished my teaching job in Tokyo and have moved back to Australia, so I've been pretty busy.**

 **Before we begin I really want to thank my sister UNseated4TH who helped me edit this chapter. My sister is currently studying publishing and creative writing at university, so if you're looking for some well written stories, I recommend giving some of her stories a go (after finishing this chapter of course :D )**

 **Also I want to thank the people who took the time to review my last chapter. Quite a few hours go into planning, writing and editing this story and I really appreciate reading my reviews so that I get a feel for what people thing about the direction the story is taking.**

 **On that note I want to mention a slight change I made that some people may notice. When I initially wrote Francis, I more strongly accented his dialogue. It wasn't quite as strong as it was in the actual Harry Potter books, but it still looked a bit distracting when written down. I was not quite happy with the way I had done it and after reading some of the comments confirming my thoughts on the matter I have decided to turn the accent down a little.**

 **I think that's all I need to say on this side of the chapter, so without any more stalling, please enjoy the new chapter….**

* * *

 **London**

 **1st September, 8am**

 **Alfred's POV**

 _Well, today's the day,_ thought Alfred as he took one last look at the interior of Arthur's house before turning his back and following his fellow nations through the deluge of rain to the black cars that would take them to Kings Cross.

Stepping into the car, Alfred did his best to shake the water from his hair and clothes – _Who'd have thought that you could get completely drenched from being in the rain for such a short amount of time?_ Abandoning his efforts to dry his hair, Alfred instead opted to look out the window, watching as the town-house disappeared from view. As the car began to pick up speed, Alfred began reflecting on the past few days that had lead to this moment.

The nations' initial plan had been to begin their study the very next day after Arthur had called them all together. It was only the next morning, after Kiku had questioned how they would study without any equipment that the trip to Diagon Alley had been brought forward a few days. By the time the relevant text books, uniforms, wands and various other bits and pieces had been bought, the day was nearly over. And although Alfred had refused to admit it out loud, he had quite enjoyed the place – with everyone around hurrying about, fulfilling their shopping needs.

The next day had not been as fun. True, the Seidhr gems had sped up their learning capabilities to a – well a magically fast rate, it still meant that Alfred had needed to spend a couple of hours focusing all his attention on the one thing that he had been avoiding for so long. It had taken Alfred six hours to get to the level he needed to be at for the coming year. At first he thought it'd take him an additional two hours of study, but as Arthur had explained, his level needed to be at the beginning of fourth year, not at the end. Alfred had actually tried to get those last two hours of study in anyway – to learn everything that he was suppose to learn over the next year in just an afternoon, but after he had finished learning the third year curriculum, memorising each new fact and mastering every new spell on the first try, the same could not be said when he began studying the fourth year lessons. Arthur had ended up explaining to him that since his stone was intended for the start of fourth year, it would not let him magically go through the fourth year content before he sat it in class.

"After all, it would kind of be like cheating," Arthur had said.

Francis and Matthew had taken an extra two days to finish their study – despite the fact Matthew had had to do double the amount of hours that Francis was required to do. Alfred suspected that Francis had done a fair bit of procrastinating before finally getting on task – something that Alfred was also guilty of.

The morning after finishing his study, Alfred had quickly gone back to America to inform his boss of the job he'd be undertaking. His boss, who was surprised to say the least, insisted that the American Minister for Magic be informed as well, which would have been a quicker job had the Minister already known about the existence of personified nations. Alfred looked out the passenger window with a sheepish expression on his face as he thought about the hours that followed. First having to explain about the nations, and then explaining the importance of having to go to the school for a year. Alfred had deliberately left that part of the story out when telling the other nations about his quick trip home. He suspected he'd never hear the end of it were Arthur to find out.

It had only been yesterday morning when Alfred had met with the others again. Unlike the previous meetings, this one had been quick and to the point. Arthur had gone over a few key points before asking for questions.

"None?" he had questioned after a couple of moments. "Good. So that just about wraps everything up. From tomorrow onwards we'll be surrounded by humans. I don't need to remind you how important it is that we keep the existence of us as nations a secret."

The others murmured their agreements.

"So we need to make sure there are no slip-ups that may tip someone off as to who we are." England's eyes had lingered on America and France for a moment. "Obviously however, there are going to be some moments where we need to talk about where we are within our mission."

"So we find somewhere private to speak," said America. "Make sure we don't blab out anything important in front of anyone."

"Remember it's a magic school," Canada had contributed. "We need to make sure that if someone is listening in – either by magical or non magical means – that they are not able to figure out what we are saying."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, ze easiest way for someone to understand us would be if we were having these conversations in English," France said before flicking his hair back and continuing, "I think if we ditch your language when saying anything important, there will be less chance of our conversations being understood."

"Unfortunately I think you might be right," England said, surprising the others by his lack of argument. "While there are ways of magically translating conversation, they are quite difficult to use and often inaccurate – otherwise every wizard would be multilingual."

"Then it's settled," said America. "When we need to speak privately, we use something other than English."

"Wonderful," said France. "Of course it would be best to use my language. It will be such a nice change within the castle to hear something other than that harsh sounding thing you call a language."

"A language that has become much more important than your own in the last few centuries," England retorted causing the pair to break into another one of their fights.

"Actually Francis," Japan had interrupted before the fight could escalate. "Considering the country of France is so close, I do not think it would be wise to choose your language. There is a fair chance that some of the student may be able to understand. I think we should choose a language that has less chance of being understood."

"Well, it's not like we can only speak English and French," America commented. "We could keep switching languages whenever we need to talk."

"I think it'd be better to just use one language," England said. "People would start talking if it got out that the transfer students could speak a dozen different languages."

"Um, dude, I don't thing I know a dozen languages."

"My point is I think it'd be better to choose just one language. It'd also be more convincing if we chose one of our languages. Obviously we can't go with English and as Kiku just pointed out, it's quite possible that some of the students can understand French. I doubt many of the students can speak Japanese though, so why don't we use your language Kiku?"

The other nations considered this for a few moments, before agreeing to use it as their go-to language for if a confidential conversation was necessary. They continued to discuss the details for a while longer before Canada finally excused himself.

"I think I should be on my way," he had said. "I want to get to the school before the students do since it'll be easier meeting the teachers and getting a feel for the place before the school is full of kids."

"Fair enough," England had agreed. "Do you have to leave right now though? It's just on lunch time and I've prepared something for us all."

"Ohh, ahh..." Canada stammered. "W-well actually I was thinking of going now, you see –"

"He just doesn't want any of your terrible cooking," France had interjected.

"What was that, Frog?"

"No no, it's not that," Canada said, waving his hands in front of him before France could reply. "It's just…." he paused, seemingly looking for an excuse."Look at those clouds outside! It looks like it's going to storm for sure. It's a long trip to Hogwarts, so if I want to beat that rain I'd better leave now."

With that, Canada began lugging his trunk to the front door. The other nations, including England, who was wearing a slight frown, came to see him off.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school then," Canada had said as he placed his trunk down on the pavement. "Next time I see you we'll all be at Hogwarts," he had stopped for a moment, looking down at a small wet splosh on his hand and then up at the sky. "Hey, I was right about the rain after all. So, Arthur, how do you do this Knight Bus thing again?"

It had taken an extra minute or so for the Knight Bus to arrive, a young pimply man to take the trunk and for Canada to say 'good-bye' once more and already the light sprinkle had turned to a downpour.

 _And the rain hasn't stopped._ Alfred thought in some annoyance as the car he was in finally pulled up outside Kings Cross Station.

* * *

 **Platform 9 ¾**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

Hermione Granger dragged her trunk on-board the Hogwarts Express, glad to finally leave the rain behind her. Looking back, Hermione could see the Weasleys plus Harry still on the platform pulling their trunks. "Ron!" she called. "I'll go on ahead to find a space before there's no more free compartments."

Ron, who was several students (and trunks) behind gave her a thumb up in response. Turning, Hermione began making her way down the corridor trying to find a space where she and the boys could enjoy the trip to Hogwarts. However this task was turning out to be more difficult than she had anticipated. Every compartment she passed already had students inside, or at the very least student's trunks – indicating that someone had already marked the compartment as their own. Hermione was already half way down the train when she finally found a compartment that was not yet occupied. However another student, coming from the opposite direction had made the discovery at the exact moment she had.

Looking at the Asian boy facing her, Hermione gave a faint smile. "Ahh..."

"Hi," the boy responded a little awkwardly. "This would not be the first free compartment you have come across would it?"

"Actually it is," Hermione admitted.

"Hmm, same for me."

"So there's nothing on that side of the train either then."

It was more a statement than a question. Nonetheless the Asian boy confirmed with; "Yeah."

The two stood there for a moment longer, a slightly awkward moment passed before Hermione took another look at the compartment. It was a decent size. "I guess we could share, my friends won't mind if you don't."

The boy smiled at this. "That sounds good with me – provided you can put up with my friends."

"Deal."

The two entered the compartment. After putting her luggage away, Hermione turned and looked at the boy with slight interest. Though small, he clearly wasn't a first year – and yet Hermione was sure she had not seen the boy at Hogwarts before.

"I don't think we've met. What's your name?"

"Kiku Honda."

"Kiku Honda," Hermione repeated slowly, searching her memory for the name. _I'm sure I haven't heard that name around Hogwarts before, nor anywhere else for that matter._

"I am transferring to the school this year," Kiku explained. "So I have not actually met any Hogwarts students yet."

"Really?! That's so exciting! This is the first time I've spoken to transfer student. My name's Hermione Granger. What grade will you be in?"

"Fourth."

"Great – that's the same grade I'll be in. So I'm guessing you'll be sorted into a house tonight?"

"That is what I have been told." Kiku paused for a moment before asking, "Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. I've got some pretty good friends there. Speaking of which, they should be here soon," Hermione looked at the door, half expecting Harry and Ron to come through at that moment. "Wait a second – you said I'm the first Hogwarts student you've met?"

"Correct."

"Then those friends you mentioned, are they transfers too?"

"They are," Kiku also looked towards the door. "Actually I better go and find them – let them know that I have found somewhere to sit," just as he left the compartment he stopped and added, "By the way, thank you for suggesting that we share the compartment Hermione-san."

Smiling, Hermione also moved to the door to find her own friends. However unlike Kiku, Hermione's search was over the moment she poked her head out the door.

"There you are," Ron greeted her, moving into the compartment. He and Harry put their trunks in the luggage rack along with Hermione's. "We were starting to wonder if you'd managed to find one at all, it's so busy."

"No kidding," Harry agreed as Ron peeked out the window at the torrents of water still falling outside. "Maybe because of the rain, people got onto the train earlier than usual."

"That'd probably be it."

Harry turned back to his trunk, pulling his wand out of his jean pocket at the same time.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

At once the heavy trunk began to float upwards and with a small flick of his wand, Harry neatly slotted it into a space above the seats.

"Have I mentioned how good it is to finally be able to use magic again?" he said.

"No kidding," commented Ron as he levitated his trunk into the spot next to Harry's. "I don't see why we have to wait until we're on the train though. Lugging these things through the rain was such a pain."

"Well we couldn't levitate them before arriving on platform 9 ¾," Hermione reasoned. "I'm pretty sure the Muggles would start asking questions if they saw trunks floating through the station."

"What about after we got onto the platform then?" Ron complained. "I still don't see why we have to wait until we're all the way in here."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, noticing Kiku's trunk in the baggage storage shelf on the opposite side of the compartment. "Did you notice someone's already left their trunk here? This compartment's already taken."

"Who cares?" said Ron, coming over from the window and spreading out on the seat. "We've got it now."

"Actually…." Hermione continued, telling Ron and Harry about her meeting with Kiku the transfer student, who was apparently travelling with even more transfer students.

"Transfer students?" said Ron with a look of surprise. "Since when has Hogwarts ever taken in transfer students?"

"Well I've never heard of it before," said Harry. "Maybe it's a first?"

Hermione looked at the boys incredulously for a moment. "Are you two serious? It's not unusual for Hogwarts to get transfer students every couple years. The last transfer student came two years ago, Anna Smith. She's the in year ahead of us and moved from Wagga Wagga Woy Woy in Australia. She was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"We didn't see that sorting," Ron said.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to be so ignorant – plenty of students have transferred to Hogwarts – and from it too. What do you think happened to that black haired Slytherin kid with the glasses from our first year?"

"I don't care, he's Slytherin," both boys said.

"Well, he transferred didn't he? Why do you think he's no longer in any of our classes?"

"Alright, we get the picture," said Ron, slightly exasperated. Standing up he added, "We'd better get back outside to say bye to Mum, Charlie and Bill before the train leaves."

Shaking her head a little Hermione also stood up and followed the boys off the train.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **Alfred's POV**

Alfred entered the empty compartment, and with a quick look of the room he noted with some surprise the lack of any overtly magical items. With the exception of the owls there was nothing that really hinted that the destination of this train was actually a boarding school for wizarding children – something Alfred found quite surprising given the magical barrier they had just had to walk through in order to access the correct platform.

As Arthur shut the door behind them, Alfred took his heavy trunk by the handles and easily hoisted it into a free spot on the luggage rack.

"Have I mentioned how good it is to finally be able to pick up this thing properly?" he said.

"It was annoying, pretending that we cannot lift these ourselves, especially when we were dragging them through the rain," Francis said while Kiku nodded his agreement.

"It was not fun."

Although unable to lift the trunk quite as smoothly as Alfred had, the French nation hoisted his trunk into the overhead racks.

"The fact that it was annoying is irrelevant," began Arthur, ignoring the way Alfred rolled his eyes. "Our mission began the moment we walked out those doors this morning. We need to blend in as much as possible and that's not going to happen if we carry 50kg trunks around as though they weighed the same as a grocery bag."

"But they pretty much do weigh the same."

"Maybe to someone with your freakish strength, but not to any normal person."

"I'm not freakishly strong. It's everyone else who's freakishly weak!" Alfred laughed.

"Japan," Francis said, noting the three trunks on the luggage racks opposite their own. "Did you notice that there are already trunks in here?"

"Oh, yes. A girl found this compartment at the same time I did," explained Kiku. "Since all the other compartments were already full we agreed to share."

"Hmmm," muttered Arthur, taking a seat by the window. "That's a bit of a pain. It would have been good to have this last bit of time by ourselves to go over the final details."

"Dude, we've been going over details _all_ week."

"I agree with America. Maybe it'll be fun getting to know some of the students during the trip – more fun than another meeting at any rate."

"Francis, how many times have I told you to only use our human names from now on?"

"I believe it was-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Arthur said in exasperation.

Alfred moved to the window, looking out through the rain he could see a few teenagers still on the platform as they bid their families farewell. "Hey, Kiku," he said, his tone dubious. "What did this chick seem like? 'Cause it'd suck if we had to spend the next few hours stuck with a bunch of magicist assholes."

"Alfred, I hope you realise that you're going to be surrounded by wizarding people for the next 10 months," said Arthur before Kiku could respond. "You're going to make things pretty difficult for yourself if you don't change that attitude a little."

"Just because I've agreed to come doesn't change the fact that I still think Wizards are snobs."

"Well you're pretending to be one this year and people are going to quickly see through that if you keep that attitude," Arthur said shortly.

"Just give them a go," Kiku encouraged. "Can you say you have actually met many wizards? Maybe they will not be as bad as you think."

"Yeah, maybe," said Alfred reluctantly.

Arthur was just opening his mouth – likely to add something else about Alfred's attitude when a boy's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"…..At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say." A teenage boy with bright red hair flung the door wide open. "Wonder what –" he stopped in his tracks, taking in the people already in the compartment. "Oh. Hey, Hermione, are these the transfers?" he asked of a brown haired girl as though Alfred and his companions were not listening.

"Yes," the girl – Hermione responded. "At least, I assume these are the friends you mentioned Kiku?"

"Hai," nodded Kiku before introducing his fellow nations to the three Hogwarts students. In turn they introduced themselves. Alfred had to admit that he was a little surprised to find out the black haired boy taking a seat across from him was Harry Potter.

 _Really_ , thought Alfred, _out of the hundreds of students we might have shared a compartment with, we just happened to be sharing a room with the boy who is responsible for us being here._ _Fate really is interesting_ – _If you actually believe in that sort of thing._

"It's pretty cool that you're all transferring this year," Harry said after everyone had introduced themselves. "Why are you coming to Hogwarts though?"

Arthur answered with the well rehearsed back story they had gone over so many times over the previous week. "Well most of our parents have careers at the Ministry of Magic within the Foreign Magical Affairs Department, which require them to travel around the world. Until recently my parents were stationed in America. That's where I went to school and met this lot," he nodded his head towards the others. "It just so happened that when my parents were called back to England, the Ministry of Magic also called upon Kiku and Francis' families to come over."

"Interesting," Hermione commented. "So what's… Alfred's reasoning for transferring?"

"It's quite similar to our reason," Arthur answered. "His parents also had to move to England. Unlike us though, Alfred's parents are Muggles, so obviously they weren't moving for the Ministry."

"So you're a Muggle born?" Ron asked Alfred. "That's cool; Hermione's parents are Muggles too."

"My parents work as dentists in Central London," Hermione added with a smile.

Alfred seemed encouraged by the positive response to his made up heritage. _Looks as though they're not as magicist as I thought they would be. They have no problems with my 'parents' being Muggles, and Hermione seems happy to talk about her Muggle parents – maybe Arthur's right about the kids here not being so magicist._

"My parents are doctors. They moved over nearly ten months ago," Alfred decided to elaborate. "So I've been staying with my older brother when I haven't been at school – but then he got a job in Scotland of all places. So since all my family and several of my friends were moving to the UK, I thought, 'Hey – what the hell, why shouldn't I go too? You only live once after all.'"

Arthur smiled shaking his head slightly, glad at least that Alfred seemed to be giving the situation a fair go – though did he really need to add that much extra detail to his back story?

"Fair enough," Harry laughed.

"So, you all lived in America for a while?" Hermione questioned. "I'm guessing you're originally from America?" Alfred nodded his reply. "What about the two of you?"

"I'm from France," Francis took his turn in answering. "It is truly a magnificent country – you should count yourself blessed to live so near it, even if you are not lucky enough to be part of it."

"It's not all that great," commented Arthur. "I can think of plenty of other places I'd rather go."

Francis frowned for a moment before saying, "Coming from ze person with ze most bland tastes in the world I don't think that can even be taken as an insult."

Grinning, Alfred looked back at Arthur waiting to see how his former mentor would take the redirected insult. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also watching with looks of mild amusement at the argument between the two transfer students that had seemingly started over nothing.

"Are you implying something, Frog?"

"Well, if you're too stupid to work that one out for yourself, I'm not going to tell you."

"You're such an wanker– "

"Hey there everyone!" came a new voice as the compartment door was flung open and two identical red haired teens came in, disrupting the argument.

"Fred, George. What do you two want?" asked Ron.

"Can you believe this George?" one of the twins – Fred – asked the other.

"It's hard to, but then again this is our simple younger brother we're talking about," replied George.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to explain it," Fred said in an exaggerated exasperated tone.

"On the platform you told us that there were transfer students in your compartment," continued George.

"We don't get transfers at Hogwarts all that often," added Fred.

"So we wanted to come and check them out for ourselves," they both finished together.

"I guess this is the down side of sharing a compartment with transfer students," commented Ron darkly. "We have to put up with you two."

"Hey, no need to be so grumpy little brother," Fred grinned.

"Yeah, people might get the idea you don't want us here."

"Imagine that," said Ron rolling his eyes.

Fred and George meanwhile began introducing themselves to Alfred and the other nations.

Alfred smiled as the twins made themselves comfortable. They had literally just met, but Alfred could already tell that he was going to like Fred and George – _Despite them being wizards._

"So what grades are you lot going into?" Fred asked.

"Kiku, Alfred and I will be going into the fourth grade."

"Hey – that's the same as us!" Ron said happily.

"And Francis is starting sixth grade."

"Ah, that's cool. That's our grade – Hope to see you in Gryffindor," said George.

"That's ze plan," Francis responded.

Alfred noted the glare Arthur gave Francis over this comment. Fortunately, however it seemed that no one else had noticed.

"Hey Kiku," Ron asked after a short pause. "We heard from the others that they come from England, America and France but you didn't mention where you're from. Is it Japan?"

"Yes it is," replied Kiku. "How did you know?"

"Well you name is 'Kiku Honda', which sounds like a very Japanese name. Also, earlier you said 'Hai' – the Japanese word for 'yes', and you use 'san' after people's names.

"Since when do you know Japanese?" Hermione asked, shock evident on her face. She was not the only one Alfred noted. Harry, as well as the twins also looked shocked at this revelation. The nations meanwhile exchanged slightly concerned looks.

"I don't know much Japanese – I had a Japanese friend before I started Hogwarts," Ron replied, looking slightly embarrassed that all the attention was now focused on him.

"So, ah, how much Japanese would you say you know?" asked Arthur in a would-be natural voice.

"Not much to be honest," Ron admitted. "Really, I only know a few words – Like I remember 'hai' means 'yes', because in English 'hi' means 'hello'. Anyway," he continued, turning his attention back to Kiku. "My friend's name was Yuki Fujishiro. Do you know him?"

The comment was met with a mixture of groans and laughter.

"And after such a smart deduction he goes and says something so stupid," commented Fred.

"What?"

"Ron, think about it. There's close to a hundred and thirty million people living in Japan. What are the chances that Kiku would know your old friend?"

"Oh right," Ron said, the tips of his ears turning red due to apparent embarrassment over his assumption.

The group fell into silence for a few minutes, all watching as the rain battering the windows became even heavier. This combined with the occasional stroke of lightning made for quite an impressive thunderstorm.

"Well George," said Fred after the lightning died down a little. "We set out to see the transfer students and now we have."

"That is true," agreed his twin. "There is little more we can do here."

"You're leaving then?" Harry asked as Ron pointed out the fact that they didn't really do anything in the first place.

"Yeah, there are some people we want to catch up with before we get to Hogwarts," said George.

"Hey, Francis," Fred added. "You're in our grade right? How about you come with us? We'll introduce you to everyone you need to know."

"Sounds good," Francis replied. Standing up he turned to the other nations. "I don't expect I'll be back, so I'll see you when we arrive at ze school."

"And who do you expect is going take your trunk?" Arthur asked in a tone that suggested he already knew what the answer would be.

"Oh, I know you can do it, little Arthur."

"Like hell I'll take your junk. And what's with this 'little Arthur' business?!"

However, Francis was already gone. Grinning at the exchange the twins also left.

"Stupid git," Arthur muttered, glaring at the spot where Francis had disappeared around the corner. "I don't care if his stuff gets sent all the way back to London on this train – I'm not taking it for him."

Grinning, Harry asked, "That's the second time the two of you have argued. Do you fight often?"

"They're always at it." Alfred responded quickly. "Every time they have the opportunity they're at each other's throats – and often that's literally – Actually it's pretty fun to watch."

"Oh, don't you start acting like you have nothing to do with them Alfred. Half the time you either start those fights, or join in before they're over."

"Ok – true," Alfred conceded before turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I only join because Iggy's reactions make them so much fun."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that bloody stupid name?!" shouted Arthur, simultaneously proving Alfred's point to the trio as well as answering the question, 'who's Iggy' before it could even leave their mouths.

* * *

 **Arthur's POV**

As the afternoon progressed, the nations were introduced to some more of the fourth year boys who eagerly began talking about the Quidditch World Cup. Noting that the more serious events of the night were not being discussed, Arthur began to tune out. Hermione too seemed to be growing tired of the conversation, opting to read one of her textbooks instead of joining in.

 _So far so good._ Arthur thought wiping steam from the window and watching the dark rain pummeling against the pane. _Somehow, by chance we've managed to meet Potter before we even got to Hogwarts. It looks like he and his friends will be pretty easy to get along with, which will make this year a lot easier – especially for Alfred._ Arthur looked over as both Alfred and Kiku contributed to the conversation _. It actually looks like he's enjoying himself – thank God for that._ _We've been with the humans for a few hours now without any major slip ups, so with any luck-_

"So what is Quidditch anyway?"

The conversation ceased as the boys stared at Alfred with looks of shock on their faces. Even Hermione looked over her book in surprise.

 _Damn it Alfred!_ How many times had they been over this during the past week?

"You said you're in forth year! How could you not know what Quidditch is?!" questioned Ron, looking appalled at the thought that someone could live in the wizarding world for so long without knowing about the popular sport.

 _That stupid git!_ Thought Arthur, unthinkingly open his mouth to tell the other nation just this.

Fortunately Kiku stepped in first. "There was a pretty bad Quidditch accident at our school a few years before we began which caused all Quidditch related things – including the game itself – to be banned within the school, so we've never been able to watch it there," the Japanese nation lied smoothly. "As we mentioned, Alfred's Muggle born and since he goes back to his parents during the holidays he still doesn't know a lot about the wizarding world – including what magical sports are popular."

The teens in the carriage still looked a little skeptical about this.

"I suppose that makes sense," said Hermione slowly after a few moments. "I guess you wouldn't know much about it if you come from a Muggle family and it's banned at your school."

Alfred nodded, going along with the story.

"Quidditch is a great game," contributed Harry. "It's played on broomsticks~"

"As I told you the other day," Arthur commented, glaring at Alfred.

"Dude, you said so much the other day, you can't have expected me to take in all of it." Alfred said casually before turning to ask Harry. "So, how do you play?"

The next twenty minutes were spent explaining the ins and outs of Quidditch. As Hermione once again busied herself with her text book, the boys eagerly explained the rules of the sport as well as how the houses at Hogwarts competed annually for the Quidditch House Cup.

"The World Cup was Quidditch as you've never seen it before – though I guess you've never seen it at all Alfred," Ron added after the subject had once again shifted to the World Cup. "And as I said earlier, seeing it from the Top Box was something else!"

"Well you better have enjoyed it then Weasley, because it's not like you'll ever get to do that again."

Arthur looked towards the compartment door where a smug looking blond kid was leaning against the door with his hands in his pocket. Behind him where two thuggish looking teens, who in stereotypical bully fashion had their arms folded in front of them.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly to the newcomer.

The blond kid, whom Arthur assumed to be Malfoy ignored this comment and entered their compartment anyway, closely followed by his two friends. "So the rumours are true then," he said, standing in front of the nations. "We've got more transfers at Hogwarts this year. The name's Draco Malfoy."

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur replied shortly as the American and Japanese nations gave their names.

"Great, now you know that you've met it's time for you to shove off," Ron said.

"You're going to have to ask nicer than that if you want anything Weasly," Malfoy sneered. "Anyway, I didn't come here to exchange names," turning his attention back to the nations he continued. "Rumours say that you'll be in forth year this year, so I'm here to offer you a chance that only an idiot would pass up on. Maybe you haven't realised this yet, but you're currently sitting with some of the real dregs of wizarding society. It's not too late though, come meet my friends and we can forget about who you have been sitting with until now." Malfoy paused for a moment before turning to Harry. "It's too late for you though Potter."

"Like I was ever interested!"

"So what do you say?" Malfoy ignored the last comment.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Who the heck was this kid, coming strutting into the compartment thinking that they'd go with him simply because he'd asked them to? Clearly the two groups of teens did not like one another, but at least Harry's group were not going around looking for trouble. Arthur opened his mouth to decline the offer when Kiku responded first.

"You implied that you gave Harry the same offer and he declined?" Kiku turned to Harry. "It would appear you made the smart choice then, Harry-san."

"What was that?"

"That's just Kiku's way of saying we don't want to go off with an arrogant jerk like you," Alfred said with something of a grin on his face.

"Heh, you might say that now – but it won't take you long to figure out I'm right about this. I'm feeling generous at the moment so I'll let my offer stand until we get to Hogwarts."

"Whatever," said Alfred while pulling up his backpack. "You've actually just reminded me of something I brought for when I don't feel like listing to idiots," Alfred proceeded to search through his backpack.

"I think they've made it pretty clear they're not coming," said Ron. "Now there's the door, so how about you get lost. Oh, and make sure you take Crabbe and Goyle with you – I'm not sure they'd be able to find their way out of this compartment without getting themselves lost if no one's there to show them."

The two thuggish looking teens growled in response.

 _Woah, they understood the insult._ Arthur thought in some surprise.

"I'll be sure to make sure they're behind me when I do leave," Malfoy said coolly. "But first, the other big question; Weasley are you going to enter? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family? Win a bit of money and upgrade that shabby wardrobe of yours a bit?"

"What are you going on about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated slowly. "Obviously Potter will, everyone knows how much he likes to show off."

"If you have something to say, then say it," said Hermione testily, lowering her textbook slightly. "If not then go away."

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face.

"You seriously don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? Woah, my father told me about it ages ago… I guess that goes to show the difference in level between our fathers – the fact they didn't even tell him… It's a bit embarrassing really."

"Would you please stop boasting? It is of no importance to the overall event if you know about the Triwizard Tornament before the other students do." Kiku said suddenly, apparently having grown sick of the constant boasting.

"Kiku!" exclaimed Arthur; he'd have expected this kind of slip up from either Francis or Alfred, not of the Japanese nation.

"The Triwizard Tornament?! That's coming back? You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed.

"How did you know about that?!" Malfoy said in shock, clearly put out by the fact that someone else would actually know.

"We weren't suppose to find out," Arthur contributed, glaring at Kiku for making a new, unrehearsed excuse necessary. "Our fathers work at the ministry. Kiku and I were there with them when we first arrived in England a few days ago. Our fathers were waiting to meet with Fudge and when we did meet with him he began telling them all about the tournament."

"Yeah, so it wasn't only your dad he told – he's been telling just about everyone. I'm sure he told your dad too Ron," said Alfred, grinning up from his backpack, which he was still rummaging through.

"Actually, he didn't notice we were there at first. When Fudge realised that we'd heard about the Tournament he asked us to keep it quiet. Apparently they want it to remain a surprise until it is announced tonight at the Welcome Feast." His tone once again picked up an air of accusation as he stared at Kiku.

"I was not the one to bring the subject up Arthur-san," Kiku stated calmly.

"Finally, found it!" Alfred declared, pulling out a small box from within his bag.

"Uh, Alfred," asked Harry. "Is that a Game Boy?"

"Sure is," Alfred replied happily. "It's a colour one – latest model. I find it's a good way of ignoring pretentious jerks," Alfred pressed one of the buttons, and then frowned for a moment before stating. "Looks like it's out of power. Where's the power socket on this train?"

It was with great difficulty that Arthur resisted the urge to face palm. How many times over the last week had he told Alfred that electronics couldn't be brought into the school? _And now he goes and blurts something like that out in front of everyone! At this rate we'll be lucky to reach the school with our secret intact let alone the end of the school year._

"Actually I don't think you'll find a power socket anywhere on this train," commented Hermione looking at Alfred a little strangely.

"Fair enough, this train does look pretty old," Alfred reasoned. "That's ok, I can charge it when I get to the school."

"That won't be possible either I'm afraid," said Hermione. "Maybe they might work at magic schools that are not as large as Hogwarts, but Hogwarts is really pretty big. Electronics simply don't work there. The magic in the air interferes with the electricity."

"Which you'd know if you'd bothered to listen when I was talking to you," Arthur said in frustration.

"You never said my games wouldn't work," Alfred accused.

"Actually Alfred-san, those are the exact words Arthur said," contributed Kiku.

"So, just to be clear," Malfoy began turning toward Alfred. "You brought this…. Muggle thing to school. That must mean that either one of your parents is a Muggle, or they both are. Which is it?"

Alfred stared at Malfoy darkly for a few moments. Arthur was just beginning to wonder if Alfred would answer before the later stated; "They're both Muggles. What of it?"

Malfoy sniggered slightly before turning to the two thuggish boys behind him. "Well, Crabe, Goyle, it's a good thing we found out about this when we did. Can you imagine if we had accidentally brought the Mudblood back with us? He'd have stunk out the carriage in no time. I guess I didn't notice straight away since there's already a Mudblood here." With that the pair sniggered behind him. Ignoring the angry comments coming from both Harry and Ron, Malfoy turned to Kiku and Arthur. "You said your parents work at the ministry, meaning you're both actual wizards. The offer is still open if you want to get out of this stench."

"Wait just a moment." Alfred said, standing to his feet. "That seemed like an interesting name you were using to describe Hermione's and my heritage just now. What exactly did you call us again?"

 _Uh oh,_ thought Arthur exchanging a similar look of concern coming from Kiku. Arthur recognised the strange calmness that Alfred was currently showing. It did not happen often, but when it did, it meant that Alfred was mad. Very mad.

 _Remember our mission; don't let this little brat's words get to you._

"I called you a Mudblood, do you need me to break it down for you?"

"Oh no. No, I think I can do it myself," Alfred continued with the same eerie calmness. "Let's see. Mudblood…. Mudblood. Mud as in messy and dirty, and blood as in – well the blood that runs through my veins. So because I come from a non magic background you think that people like me are messy and dirty – a lower class I suppose. So Mudblood… Yep, that's offensive."

It took only a moment for the next few things to happen. Alfred sprang towards Malfoy, first raised, ready to strike his face. Arthur, anticipating this exact response was faster, swiftly positing himself in between the pair. With a sharp cracking sound, Arthur caught the fist in his hand.

"Alfred Jones! Control yourself!"

There was a moment of shocked silence in the compartment as both the Gryffindors and Slytherins watched the exchange between the new students.

Malfoy, looking a tad paler than usual took a moment to check that his two bodyguards were still behind him before regaining his usual smirk. "So you're not just a Mudblood, you're a bit of a psycho too. Well, whatever. Kirkland is it? Nice catch there. The offer still stands if you get sick of all this." With that the Slytherin boys departed the compartment.

"Well, that could have gone better," Arthur commented offhandedly after a few moments. "Really Alfred, you need to think before you ac-"

"Fuck you!" Alfred said angrily before storming over to the door.

"Alfred," Arthur began.

"No! First it's -" Alfred paused for a moment, eyes briefly sweeping over the Hogwarts students present in the room. "Whatever, this is all so stupid. I'm leaving," with that Alfred turned, pulling the door shut so hard that it sprang from its fitting.

* * *

… **.. And done! I really hope you enjoyed it, with a little bit of a cliff hanger to end it all. As I said earlier I think it's been edited enough that there shouldn't be any mistakes, but if you do find any please let me know.**

 **Authors note: So here's a little bit of Australian geography for you. There is large town in Australia a few hundred kilometres inland called Waga Waga. There is another town (this one on the beach) which is about 2 hours north of Sydney called Woy Woy. I have been to both (on different trips as they are both several hours drive away from each other. Anyway, I've always thought it'd be funny if the names were mashed together to make Waga Waga Woy Woy and now I've made it happen through the power of fan fiction :D**

 **Aright, I think that's enough from me for now. Please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed it, I would really appreciate it – it's a lot of fun reading them :D**

 **Bye for now!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Alfred wants to leave, how will the other nations convince him to stay? Also the students finally arrive at the school.**

* * *

 **Update 1** **st** **June 2018**

 **So just gone through for another edit – because there's always more editing to be done. Aside from the grammatical editing, I also had to rework some of the bits that made reference to Arthur being in 3** **rd** **grade – as the story goes on, you'll see how that would have been really impractical.**


	5. The Arrivals

**Hello once again!**

 **Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. This took me a little longer than expected.**

 **Firstly a quick shout out to judaiandjohan, alfrediscri, 95Jezzica, 300PASTA, SwordMasterZ, MoonKishi and Guest (you know who you are – I don't though). Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter. I love writing, but seeing your reviews and feedback on my last chapter made me so happy, I love hearing what you have to say about it.**

 **And thank you to UNseated4TH who not only reviewed, but edited this chapter (at the small price of a McDonalds snack wrap). Hopefully we got all the mistakes, but if there are still some, I come back and fix them later.**

 **Also, just a quick note to my American readers. I use British spelling, not American spelling when writing. So if you see a word that you think is spelt incorrectly, this may be why. If not, then it could have been spelt wrong, mistakes do happen after all ;D**

 **And without any more from me, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **4:30pm**

 **Kiku's POV**

"I'm leaving."

Kiku grimaced as the door came free from its supports and the American nation stormed off.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Arthur demanded. Climbing over the broken doorway he could be heard calling after Alfred. "You can't just go, we're on a speeding train and it's storming outside – get back here you bloody wanker!"

 _Looks as though they have both forgotten the part about not drawing attention to ourselves,_ Kiku thought, shaking his head as he noticed the startled expressions the other students in the compartment were wearing.

"I must apologise for my friends' behaviour," Kiku began in an attempt to somehow make up for what had just transpired. Ron, Harry and Hermione turned their attention from the broken doorway to Kiku who found himself stammering, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. "Eto... we have been very busy over the past few weeks, with our move to England. I feel as though that is largely behind what you have just witness," Kiku inwardly cringed at how weak the explanation sounded.

"I've never moved overseas before," said Hermione, giving Kiku an assuring smile. "But I did move around England a few times when I was young. It can be pretty stressful."

"Thanks," Kiku returned the smile before turning to the broken door. "I think I had better go and make sure they are alright though."

"Sure thing man," nodded Ron.

"Guess we'll see you when you get back," said Harry.

Jumping over the door, Kiku headed in the direction he had seen Alfred, then Arthur go. They were no longer in sight.

 _But this is a train, I will have to find them eventually_ _,_ he reasoned as he began walking at a fast pace down the corridor, checking the compartment windows as he went.

Kiku had nearly reached the end of the train without finding any sign of his fellow nations, when he heard his name being called from behind. Looking around he saw Francis stepping out from a door labelled; 'Storage, employees only'.

"Francis, have you seen Alfred and Arthur?"

"Oui, they are just in here," he gestured to the compartment behind him with a nod of his head. "I heard those two passing ze compartment I was in. So did everyone else for that matter. So much for keeping a low profile – though they do look pretty funny when they fight, especially now that they look so young. Would you not agree Kiku?"

Kiku simply rolled his eyes in response. Ducking under Francis' arm, Kiku entered the storage compartment. There he found Alfred and Arthur, standing about a meter apart from each other, clearly in the middle of a heated argument.

" _Seriously, what were you thinking_!?" Arthur was asking, anger clear on his face.

Kiku blinked in surprise for a moment. It was in Japanese, meaning that this was an argument that was not meant to be understood by fellow passengers.

" _That should be pretty damn obvious_!" Alfred retaliated. " _A whole year without technology while being surrounded by a bunch of magicist assholes!? Maybe I could put up with it if I could use my games, but now I find out technology won't even work there! What a joke! It's like hopping into a time machine and going back to the dark ages, but without the awesomeness of actually travelling through time_."

" _Alfred-san_ ," Kiku said, stepping forward and into the argument. " _I understand why you're unhappy. However, considering our mission, as well as the school work that we will be required to complete to progress at the correct level, you are not going to have time for technology anyway_."

" _An excellent point_ ," Arthur agreed. Continuing quickly he added; " _And I think you're being unfair to most of the children we've met today, calling all of them 'assholes'. Harry and his friends seem like nice kids. I for one thought it was great that we were able to sit with them. I mean, what were the chances of that?_ "

"Oui," Francis (to Kiku's surprise) agreed with Arthur. " _You did not seem to have a problem with them when I left."_

" _Ok fine_ ," Alfred conceded. " _The kids that we met first aren't assholes. But I'll bet you they still think they're better than Muggles,"_ looking at Arthur, Alfred continued more seriously; " _We've been through this before Arthur. You_ know _why I hate this stuff."_

Kiku noted an odd expression that briefly passed Arthur's face at this statement and wondered if there was more to Alfred's current disdain than just the continual one sided prejudice of wizards to Muggles.

" _That doesn't give you the excuse to attack a student_!"

" _The little shit had it coming!"_

 _"You attacked a student?"_ Francis asked with a hint of a smirk.

" _Almost_ ," Kiku contributed. " _Arthur stepped in_."

" _And a good thing too_ ," Arthur continued. " _Alfred, do you realise how much force you were putting into that punch_?"

Alfred shrugged. " _Nope_."

Arthur lifted his hand, instead of its usual pinkish colouring, the hand was a mixture of black, blues and purples. " _Well I can tell you it was enough to break several of the bones in my hand. You really must learn to control yourself Alfred, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't intervened – the immediate failure of our mission would have been the least of our problems_."

There was a moment's pause.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said, looking down at his feet.

"Look, don't worry about it _. None of the students were hurt and I'm a nation, in another ten minutes this hand will be as good as new_."

" _No, not just about that_ ," Alfred sighed. " _That Malfoy kid got me at a bad moment, and even though he did deserve it, I shouldn't have tried to punch him_."

" _Thank you Alfred, now_ –"

" _Next time I'll just kick him instead_." Alfred stated cheerfully.

"Alfred," Arthur groaned.

" _But seriously_ ," Alfred continued before Arthur could reproach him. " _I know this mission is important to you – and I guess to all of us if it means preventing another war – I shouldn't have let my feelings put the mission in danger. I'll try to be more careful from now_."

" _So you're staying then_?"

" _Hmmmm, yeah ok_ ," Alfred said, scratching the back of his head. " _I mean, I guess I am over 400 years old. What's one year_?"

" _That's great Alfred-san_ ," Kiku smiled.

"Oui _, it is good, because if he left, I would have gone too_."

Arthur glared at Francis before turning back to Alfred. " _I know this isn't easy for you, so thank you_." Addressing the others Arthur continued; " _Now that that has been settled, I just want to go over tonight. This is probably the last chance we'll have to speak in private before we get sorted, so I just want to remind you how important it is that the Sorting Hat places us all in Gryffindor. It should really go without saying that it'll make our task that much easier if we're in the same house as Harry_." Having covered what he felt was important, Arthur turned and headed toward the door.

"Now, how about we go back to our compartment before we actually arrive at the school?"

With that, Kiku, Francis and Alfred followed Arthur out the door. Alfred paused at the exit, feeling the familiar console in his pocket. "It still sucks I can't play any of my games this year."

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

The sky outside had turned from a dark grey, to black as night approached. Ron watched the rain continue to lash at the window and wondered briefly how there could possibly be that much water floating up there in the sky.

He was just about to question this when a magical voice resounded throughout the train's compartments, informing the students that they would be arriving at Hogsmead in about half an hour.

"Do you think they'll be coming back? We'll be arriving soon, maybe we should help them with their trunks," Hermione said, concern showing on her face.

"I guess they'll have to come back for those," said Harry as he pulled his own trunk out of the storage area. "That Alfred guy seemed pretty pissed off when he left though."

"Malfoy was pretty nasty to him," Hermione reasoned.

"Did you see the way he nearly flattened that git?" Ron said as he also collected his trunk. "Too bad that other transfer student stopped him."

"His name is Arthur," said Hermione matter of factly. "And it's a good thing he did stop Alfred. He would have been in big trouble before he even arrived at the school otherwise."

"Still would have been fun to see…. Bloody hell, this thing is heavy," Ron was trying to pull Alfred's trunk off the luggage rack. Abandoning attempts to lift it himself, Ron levitated the trunk to the ground.

"Hopefully they'll be back then to move them off the train," said Harry as he helped Ron move the rest of the trunks to the door.

It was not until the train was actually beginning to slow down that the transfer students finally returned.

"Hey, sorry about all that, it's just umm..." Alfred said a little awkwardly upon entering the compartment.

"It was Malfoy – trust me, we've all wanted to punch him at some point. Don't worry about it," Harry interrupted the awkward apology.

"Hermione actually did punch him a few months back," added Ron, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Nice," said Alfred, any remaining awkwardness instantly vanishing.

Hermione smiled a little bashfully before stating. "We'll be arriving soon. Let's start going now so we're not stuck at the back of the line." Addressing the nations she added; "We already brought your trunks down for you since we weren't sure when you'd be back."

"Thanks," Alfred said.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise as seemingly without aid of a spell, the American bent down and lifted the heavy trunk, proceeding to position it under his arm with ease. Before he could comment on this unusual display of strength however, a train horn sounded and the driver's voice was heard throughout the compartments announcing that they had finally arrived at their destination.

"Come on," said Harry, turning to the new students. "We'll show you where to go."

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **Arthur's POV**

Arthur squeezed a little more water from his robes in an attempt to make them at least a little dryer than their current dripping wet state. The obligatory trip that all new students, including those transferring to the school had to make across the lake had _not_ been a pleasant one. Arthur strained to remember the last time he had been forced to be not only outside, but on water in such weather. It had happened often enough during his pirating days, but since then he had tried to avoid such weather. Something in the back of his mind told him that the last time had probably been during the Second World War. Whatever the case, he was glad to put the experience of crossing the lake behind him. _At least my hand's back to normal,_ he thought as he finished squeezing water from his robes.

Satisfied that he was no longer dripping, Arthur took in the surrounding room that he and his fellow nations, as well as the first years found themselves in. It was a large, ornately decorated lobby of sorts, extending from the entrance hall. On the wall were large paintings, the subjects of which were all smiling and welcoming the new students. Arthur smiled at the look of awe that some of his young citizens – probably Muggle-borns – wore as they met and even spoke with some of the enchanted illustrations. Looking at the portrait of a knight speaking with a pair of first years, Arthur couldn't help but recall a time when it was not uncommon to see knights dressed in similar attire – from both his Muggle and wizarding populations all across his country.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Francis questioned, nodding towards the portrait, who by now had gathered more students as it began recounting some epic tale.

"What?" Arthur asked, jolting back to the present. "Yeah, I guess I am," he took another look around the room, from the marble floor to the glistening lamps above them. Quickly making sure no one was within ear shot, he added; "It's strange. It's been centuries since I was last here, and yet, while it does of course feel quite different, it also feels the same way it always has."

Francis nodded his head. "Oui, I haven't been here since ze last tournament and there are still children here."

"You know that's not what I was referring to."

"Francis-san, Arthur-san," said Kiku who, along with Alfred, had joined the pair. "I do not think that this is the time or place for such a conversation." Switching to Japanese he added: " _Especially if you're going to be speaking about how long you have been alive for in front of the students_."

" _Yeah Iggy – with all that talk about keeping everything a secret, I didn't think you'd just blurt stuff out_."

" _I wasn't blurting anything out thank you very much. We were speaking quietly and no one was listening before you came butting in_."

Alfred simply smirked in response.

"And you can wipe that stupid look off your face."

To his surprise the smirk did slip off Alfred's face and for a brief moment he thought that the American was actually complying with what he had asked. That was before an uncomfortable – almost scared expression crossed his former colony's face. "You didn't say there'd be any of _those_ here," he said in strained voice, looking at something behind Arthur.

Turning around, Arthur saw the transparent figures that were appearing out of the wall at the back of the room. Most wizards, if asked, would swear that ghosts had always been a permanent fixture within the school, and that without ghosts, Hogwarts simply would not be Hogwarts. Arthur however could clearly remember a time before the ghosts resided at the school, whether they had simply not existed as ghosts at the time the school opened (which was the case for most individuals), or that they had moved into the castle from different locations varied from ghost to ghost.

 _Actually,_ thought Arthur. _To say that there were no ghostly figures here at the time the school opened is not quite correct. At this school there has always been—_

"Peeves!" said one of the ghosts as they glided across the room. "How many centuries am I going to have to repeat myself? That poltergeist has to go."

"What has he done this time?" asked the ghost of a sulky looking school girl.

"He's attacking the students with water bombs. The school year has not even officially begun and already he's being a menace."

"You know perfectly well what happened last time anyone tried to force him out, a few water bombs aren't worth the trouble, I for one don't want a repeat of 1876."

"That was a disaster, it took three days before things finally got back to normal," a Renaissance era ghost agreed. "That still doesn't make it OK though. Mark my words, the Bloody Barron will be hearing of this."

"New students!" said a rather fat ghost as he finally noticed the room full of children. "About to be sor—"

"Oh, don't pretend that it's just a coincidence that we all came through this room complaining about Peeves just as the new students arrive. I know you do this every year – you were doing it back when I was in first year," said the sulky school girl ghost from near the back of their group.

Arthur smiled a little as the older ghost became flustered, trying to deny the fact. It must have been close to three hundred years since he had last been to the school, but he seemed to recall hearing of the resident ghosts 'happening' upon the first year students' back then as well. It must have turned into tradition at some point. Turning to tell the others this, he noticed that Alfred was no longer with them. Looking around he spotted the American nation on the opposite side of the room, taking more than the usual amount of interest in a large decorative vase.

"I didn't know you were so interested in art," Francis commented as he, Kiku and Arthur joined Alfred. "You've never shown any interest when you visit my country."

"I think the problem is Alfred's fear of ghosts," contributed Kiku before Alfred could respond.

"Kiku!" complained Alfred as Francis and Arthur snickered. "I'm the Hero. I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

"Your reactions to those paranormal movies we saw last week would suggest otherwise."

"I am not afraid of them," Alfred maintained. "I just don't like them. Like the way they can just move through walls without warning. What if you're sitting on the toilet and one pops in?"

"Well—"

"That was rhetorical Francis!"

"Actually Alfred-san, for the most part ghosts are not the spiritual monsters that Hollywood makes them out to be. Most of the ones I've met are quite friendly."

"Most?"

"That aside Alfred," Arthur commented. "Surly you know enough about ghosts to know that they often dwell in old structures. How could you find it surprising that there'd be some at Hogwarts? It's a millennia old castle for crying out loud. Of course there'd be ghosts here!"

"You wouldn't get this problem at a games arcade."

Before Arthur could respond, the doors to the room opened revealing the woman who had previously introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"We are ready to begin the Sorting Ceremony," she announced to the students. "First years, please form a line behind me and the transfer students please bring up the rear. Quickly now. Good. Follow me."

Arthur took his place at the back of the line. _Here we go, our first night. The others better remember the plan._

* * *

 **Done! Another chapter done and dusted. This chapter marks the last one that was (partially) written when I lived in Japan. That was all the way back in July! The reason it took so long to get this thing to you guys is I originally wrote the two chapters as one, but upon finishing it a few days ago I realised it came to a little over 9000 words. I don't want my chapters being longer than about 7500 words, so I decided to split it in two (with next chapter being about double the length of this one). The next one will be out before the end of the year. I just want to edit first. I also want to clean up the editing for the chapters that I've already published, so I'll be doing that before publishing the next chapter too.**

 **So as some of you may have guessed by my new profile picture, I am a One Piece fan. Was anyone able to pick up on the One Piece reference? I'll let you know what it is at the beginning of the next chapter, but I am interested in seeing whether or not anyone picked up on it.**

 **The Ghost Busters reference is probably pretty easy to spot**

* * *

 **Next time**

 **The nations are finally sorted. Arthur has made it clear that they are to all get into Gryffindor, but since when does anything actually go according to plan?**

* * *

 **Update 1st July 2018**

 **Back again with another edit. In addition to the usual grammar fix-ups, I've now changed the way that the Japanese language looks when written. Originally I did nothing with the text to indicate that the characters had switched to Japanese, however one reviewer mentioned that this made it a little confusing. For this reason I now show Japanese being spoken using italics. While this does make it quite similar to the POV characters' inner thoughts, remember that inner thoughts do not include quotation marks, while Japanese does. For example:**

" _ **Hello"**_ **= a character saying 'hello' out loud in Japanese.**

 _ **Hello =**_ **a character thinking 'hello'.**

 **What I like about showing Japanese in this way is that I can also show whether or not the characters are switching between the two languages (which my bilingual friends do quite often). For example in this chapter, I purposely did not use italics when Alfred says "I'm sorry" because he is actually saying this part in English. I felt that Alfred would better show that he is genuinely sorry about what happened if he switches back to his native language when apologizing (I've been in this position myself, and that's how I felt).**

 **The use of italics for Japanese also make it easier to see when they switch to the language while they are waiting to go into the Great Hall in the final part of the chapter.**

 **Once again, I thank my reviewer Rowena Matthew Jones** **for making this suggestion. I don't know who you are (or even if you'll still be around after such a long hiatus), but I thought it was such a great suggestion, that I made sure to re-edit my story to incorporate it. As a teacher, I love constructive criticism, as it helps people to improve – so thanks again for your review.**

 **And to my other readers, hope to see you review – just like with Rowena Matthew Jones** **, if I like your suggestions enough, you may see your suggestion become part of my story**


	6. Sorting, Dinner and Revelations

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I wanted to get this chapter out today because it's Christmas, so why not? I hope you all enjoy it and consider it my Christmas present to you.**

 **Before I begin I want to thank Ryan, LaserKittenLucy, AnimeLover, Guest, RowenaMatthewJones, Speerut, 300Pasta and UNSeated4th for all your reviews. I think you guys are fantastic, your feedback always makes me so happy.**

 **300Pasta – it was good to hear your speculation, I hope you enjoy finding out what happens.**

 **Speerut – I liked your comment about one of the ghosts recognising Arthur. It will probably happen eventually, I'm still working it out at the moment.**

 **Guest – To answer your question – Yes I was a teacher at an international school in Japan. I was there for a year and a half and it was amazing, I strongly recommend it. Secondly, you're a missionary? That's cool, my friends have a church in Tokyo, I went there often, I loved it. Also you like One Piece – we have a lot of things in common then :) . Finally (Because I know this is getting a little long). The countries I have visited include America when I was 6, Thailand (14), Fiji (20) and Japan (22, 24-25 (update & 27). Hopefully I'll be able to visit more countries in the future.**

 **RowenaMatthewJones – I love your suggestion about having Japanese spoken in Italics. It took me a while, but I've finally gotten around to doing it – thanks again for the idea.**

 **Special thanks to Unseated4th for editing my chapter (In exchange for the usual McDonalds ;)**

 **And now to continue the story.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **7 pm**

 ** _Arthur's POV_**

Nearing the front of the hall, Arthur noticed Matthew seated at the teachers table. The younger nation was engaged in a conversation with the professor on his right. Upon noticing the approaching students however, Matthew ceased this conversation and gave a friendly nod towards his fellow nations. Arthur found himself giving a somewhat forced smile in return. He had pretty much accepted the unexpected change in roles, but he couldn't deny that seeing Matthew sitting at the teachers table stung a little. Pushing the thought aside, Arthur took his place among the crowd of soon to be sorted students and watched as Professor McGonagall brought out a very old, dirty looking wizard hat seated upon a three legged stool. As one, teachers and students all looked towards the hat and after a moment's pause the hat began to sing;

'A thousand years or more ago….'

 _A thousand years,_ Arthur thought, closing his eyes and smiling slightly as he allowed himself to recall the hat's very first ceremony.

At that time the Sorting Hat had indeed been 'newly sewn'. Arthur remembered a new, clean and smooth hat being placed in front of Hogwarts' first generation of students before it broke out into its first ever song. Arthur shook his head smiling. _To think I'd be standing in front of the hat again after more than a millennia. Though last time I didn't have to use a magic necklace to look like a teenager._

Things had certainly changed over the past thousand years. When he had stood with the school's first generation of wizards, the students had only three years of education ahead of them, but as with Muggle education, discoveries over the past millennia had required student's education to be extended by several years. _That isn't the only thing to have changed_ , Arthur reflected as he took another look around the hall. The number of students, teachers and ghosts had certainty grown over the years and while the schools infrastructure still looked as though it was from the Dark Ages, many other parts of the school had progressed as the centuries passed. For instance, Arthur highly doubted that any of the school's founders would have approved of the current school uniform.

 _Not that the school had a uniform then._ Arthur recalled standing in his (what was then considered) fashionable tunic and tights alongside the other students, each wondering which of the founders they would be placed under. He remembered the excitement he had felt that night as each of the founders as well as the school's very first headmaster gave their speeches for the historic moment. He remembered the pride he'd felt that it was himself, as well as the other nations of the UK, that they were first to establish such a prominent magical school. He remembered the personal satisfaction he'd felt about beating Francis in this particular area. _By three hundred years._ He still couldn't help but smirk at the fact.

"Quirke Orla."

Arthur was suddenly brought out of his reminiscing by a jab from Francis, finally becoming aware that not only had the hat finished its song, but had also gone through almost all of the first year students.

"You might want to pay attention to what's going on," murmured Francis out of the corner of his mouth. "We're nearly up."

The nations watched as the final student was sorted into Hufflepuff, before the Headmaster finally stood. Arthur sensed restlessness behind him as students speculated over where the new transfer students would be sorted.

"Good evening students," Dumbledore addressed the hall. "And welcome back to school this year. Now before we tuck in to our welcoming feast, we must first welcome not only our first years, but also our newest transfer students into our school body. It is not every year that we are able to accept a transfer student and to be able to accept four new students at once is something quite exciting. I'm sure each of you will be quite welcoming to these new students. So without any more from me, let the sorting of the transfer students begin!"

 _This is it,_ thought Arthur _,_ glancing over to Alfred who was staring, blank faced up at the stormy ceiling. _I swear, Alfred and Francis better remember what house they're meant to get into._

* * *

 _ **Alfred's POV**_

 _This is it,_ thought Alfred as he stared at the stormy ceiling above. He'd actively avoided magic for centuries, yet here he now was in a magic school, about to be sorted by a magic hat into a magic house. _Even the roof here is magic,_ he thought. _Though, it does look pretty cool – not that I'd admit_ that _to Arthur._

"Francis Bonnefoy, 6th year," McGonagall called out. Francis stepped out of line, leaving a small gap between Alfred and Arthur. The Frenchman sauntered with confidence over to the hat, took his seat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. There was silence for a moment before the hat cried:

"Gryffindor!"

Beside him Alfred noted Arthur release a breath of held up air and become somewhat more relaxed.

"Well that's one down," Alfred commented quietly to Arthur.

"Honda Kiku, 4th year."

Kiku too went forward to be sorted.

"Only three more of us to potentially stuff up," Alfred continued quietly.

"One more," Arthur corrected softly. "I'm not going to make some dumb mistake and not get into Gryffindor, and Kiku knows the plan almost as well as I do – he's not going to slip up either." Arthur paused, watching as Kiku sat on the stool. "I must admit though, I'm almost surprised that I didn't have to give you or Francis a final reminder. This might actually go according to plan."

"Slytherin!"

"What?!" cried the British nation loudly, as Kiku took off the hat, gave the two nations a sheepish smile before heading over to the green-adorned table. "How-"

"Shut up dude," Alfred cautioned, noting the stares that Arthur was getting. "Do you want to cause a scene!?"

Arthur put his hand to his forehead. "Damn, what was he thinking?"

"I don't know man," Alfred admitted, as the professor called his own name;

"Jones Alfred, 4th year."

"Just don't dwell on it – think of what we're here for," Alfred advised quickly before approaching the hat himself. Standing in front of the stool, Alfred hesitated for a moment before grabbing the hat, sitting on the seat, and pulling the hat over his head, all in one swift movement.

The hat immediately fell down past his eyes, blocking his view of the hall. Alfred was just beginning to wonder what he was meant to do to get into the right house, when he heard a voice that was not his own inside his head.

'And here we have another nation,' the Sorting Hat said. 'I have not sorted a single nation in centuries and then I get four in a night. I certainty did not expect this _ahead_ of me tonight.'

 _Right_ , thought Alfred, ignoring the bad pun and instead opting to question. _Nations? How did you know about that? Did one of the others-_

'No one told me – I am the Sorting Hat and therefore I know these things. It's what I do, I sort and I know things. Fear not for your secret though, as I am as good as keeping secrets as I am in finding them.'

Alfred tensed a little at this – he didn't much like the idea of a hat having this knowledge, even if that knowledge wouldn't be passed on. Seriously, a hat having a power like this? Oh, how he disliked magic.

'Oh my, well I suppose I can see where your dislike of magic comes from.'

The face of a girl from his distant past came to Alfred's mind. _Hey! That's private, –_ "stay out!"

'Sorry, sorry, but it is part of my job as the hat to gather the information I need to place you in the correct house.'

 _Well instead of prying into places you're not welcome,_ Alfred thought in annoyance, _I'll tell you where you should put me. Arthur told me that I need to get into Gryffindor, so hurry up and put me there. And don't screw it up like you did when you put Kiku in that snake house instead._

'Actually, Honda said he did not mind which house he went in.'

 _Wait really?_ Thought Alfred in surprise. _I guess he didn't listen to the plan as much as Arthur thought._

'Perhaps, though you might want to speak to him about it before jumping to conclusions,' the hat hinted. 'Regardless of that, I had better get you sorted. I must say, I am glad you are not asking to be placed in Ravenclaw – that would be a bit of a stretch for you. And you are not always a hard worker, so I would not want to put you in Hufflepuff either. Atop this, you are claiming to be a Muggle-born? Then Slytherin is out of the question. So even if you had not asked it of me, the obvious house for you is…'

"Gryffindor!"

Immensely glad to be finished, Alfred ripped the hat off his head and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, taking the seat opposite Francis.

"You took your time," the French nation commented. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd end up being ze only one sitting here."

"Oh, yeah," Alfred commented, briefly looking over at the Slytherin table where he managed to make eye contact with Kiku, who nodded back. "Arthur's pretty pissed about that."

"Pretty pissed about what?" it was only then that Alfred noticed that he was also seated right beside Harry, Ron and Hermione as well as the elder red haired twins.

Berating himself slightly for not noticing something so obvious, Alfred stammered, trying to find a decent answer.

"We were all in ze same house at our last school," Francis nodded casually toward the bushy eye browed teen as he made his way to the Sorting Hat. "Arthur's been bugging us for weeks about getting sorted into ze same house here."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Alfred said. "He wasn't too happy when Kiku didn't get into this house."

"He's still not," Francis observed, watching as Arthur slammed the hat down on his head.

"As nice as the idea is," commented Hermione as she watched the hat sort a grumpy Arthur. "It's actually pretty unlikely that all of you would be sorted into the same house."

"Yeah," Alfred grinned, "well you'll just have to tell him that when he gets over here."

"Slytherin!" cried the hat.

"What?!" cried the American nation before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That moron," commented Francis, whom despite the situation, could not keep from smirking.

Arthur meanwhile was still sitting on the stool with something of a shocked expression on his face. A moment later, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"And now the sorting has finished, we would like to once again welcome our new students. Mr Kirkland, if you would please move to the Slytherin table."

For a brief moment, Alfred wondered if Arthur would instead demand to be resorted. Thankfully however, he gave a quick nod to the professor, handed her the hat, and took a seat by Kiku at the other table.

It was then that Dumbledore stood, addressing the students. "Good evening everyone," he said. "We have a couple of announcements that must be made tonight, as well as a few new teachers to introduce," he waved his hand, indicating towards Matthew. "However I am aware that none of you are going to listen to that until you're well fed," at this comment, piles of food appeared on the empty platters in front of the students. "So tuck in!"

Alfred's eyes widened in momentary amazement as the previously clear platters were suddenly filled with food.

"Finally!" said Ron, piling his food as high as gravity would allow. "I thought that sorting would never end," he added, grabbing an extra chicken leg with his spare hand.

"No kidding," agreed Harry also piling his plate high.

"So it just appeared," Alfred commented, a hint of disapproval in his voice. He picked up one of the trays to confirm that they were not somehow connected to an under table convener belt or something of the sorts. "Magic food coming from nowhere."

"Well actually, according to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, it's impossible for food to come out of no-'"

"Yeah that's the idea," Ron interrupted Hermione through a mouth full of food. "It's real good!"

Across from him, Francis picked at the food on his plate a little before taking a small bite. Alfred noticed the French nation's mouth twist with slight distaste before he gave a small sigh and continued to eat his meal. Smirking a little Alfred thought; _Well, we're here for a year. Looks like we're both going to have to get used to the food._

"So you say it's good?" Alfred asked Ron. "I guess I'll take your word for it." Shaking off the last of the doubts he felt about the magical entrance of the food, he grabbed a chicken leg for himself and took a bite _._ Ron was right. It was pretty good.

"Looks like they've managed to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry commented when they were about half way through dinner, nodding towards the Canadian nation at the teachers' table.

"He looks pretty young," Hermione observed. "Barley older than some of the seventh years… How did he get a job as a professor?"

"My guess is they couldn't get anyone else to fill the position," supplied George.

"Why is that?" asked Francis.

"Well, no one's been able to hold the job longer than a year in more than a decade," answered Fred. "The word is no one wants to accept the job any more since it's cursed."

"Cursed?" said Alfred with a slight frown.

"As if it's cursed," commented Ron sceptically.

"Well, maybe the job isn't cursed," admitted Fred. "But it would explain why no one has been able to hold the DADA position for longer than a year since before Bill started coming."

"Each year it gets harder and harder for Dumbledore to fill the position. People are starting to believe the rumours – especially given what happened with our last three DADA teachers," added George. "That'd be why he could only get a young guy to teach us."

"I don't know anything about the job being cursed," contributed Alfred. "But he's actually here as the new assistant teacher. Whoever the DADA teacher is hasn't arrived yet."

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned perplexed.

Figuring that it'd soon become public knowledge anyway Alfred said simply, "He's my brother, Matthew."

"Really?!"

"You do look pretty similar," Hermione observed, looking back and forward between the two siblings.

"Well, we are twi-oww!"Alfred jumped slightly in his seat as a foot kicked him hard in the shin. Opposite him sat Francis, who returned Alfred's glare with raised eyebrows and an expression that clearly read, 'watch what you're saying'.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Alfred reassured. Still rubbing his shin he added, "I think I just whacked my leg on something."

"But there's nothing under there to hit your leg on," Ron said, looking under the table.

"You'll have to excuse my friend," Francis said with a laugh. "He can be a bit of a clutz sometimes. He probably just kicked himself in ze shin by accident. It would not be ze first time would it, Alfred?"

Alfred glared at Francis. The fact that this final statement was true only added to Alfred's annoyance.

As though sensing that an argument might break out between the two new students, Hermione turned to Alfred and asked, "So Alfred, you're Muggle-born right? Your brother must be as well then?"

"Huh? Oh right," Alfred said, quickly going over the back-story they had practiced. "Yeah, we're both Muggle-borns. We could always do weird magic junk when we were kids. Then Mattie got his letter to learn magic and a few years later I got mine," Alfred quickly flashed a glance towards Francis. _No kick under the table this time._ It must have sounded believable _._

"You just got a letter?" questioned Hermione, Alfred nodded. "I guess they must do things differently for the Muggle-borns in America. Over here, a professor comes to visit a Muggle-born. I'll always remember when professor McGonagall visited me…" Hermione continued sharing with the others about the day she first found out she was a witch.

The feast continued with the students filling up on the assortment of different foods on offer. Even Francis managed to find something he liked. Though when Alfred commented on this, Francis simply described the dish as 'tolerable'.

Finally after the last of the dessert faded from their plates, Dumbledore stood once again to address the students. As he was speaking, Alfred noted a grubby balding man standing to the side of the room, watching intently as Dumbledore rattled off a list of forbidden objects and behaviours. _He must be the caretaker,_ the American nation guessed. _He looks ready to burst if Dumbledore forgets any of his rules._ The caretaker reminded Alfred vaguely of someone that he couldn't quite place – he didn't think the caretaker would be easy to get along with.

"Secondly for tonight," Dumbledore announced soon after. "I would like to introduce our two new teachers for this year, and since one of them is still to arrive," Dumbledore indicated towards the empty teachers seat on his right. "I will firstly introduce you to Professor Williams," Matthew gave a shy wave to the students as his name was announced. "Professor Williams is currently completing his degree in Magical Education at the Wizarding College of Bundimun in Canada. To complete his training and become a fully qualified professor, Professor Williams will be assisting in both the Astronomy classes as well as your Transfiguration classes alongside your regular professors this year."

"I thought you said you're brothers," Hermione whispered to Alfred, clearly unable to wait until the end of Dumbledore's speech to satisfy her curiosity. "Why do you have different last names?"

"Our parents divorced when I was little. Mattie went with our dad up to Canada, while I stayed in America. He took our dad's last name, while I took my mom's."

"If he's your brother, he must still be pretty young," Harry prompted.

"He turned 20 back in July." Alfred said, not failing to notice the way a blond curly haired girl seated next to Hermione turned her head in interest at this statement.

Ron opened his mouth and began to make some comment about this, when there was a sudden flash of lightning and a tremendous crack of thunder, both of which were accompanied with the doors of the Great Hall bursting open. As one, all eyes in the hall turned to the newcomer in the doorway. Upon looking at the man, Alfred was reminded of the men of his younger years, when the world had been a tougher place. He remembered a time when men with such facial scars and missing limbs were not uncommon (especially in the years following war) – however the same certainty did not apply to the man's clearly magical eye. The man made his way toward the professors table, where he was introduced by Dumbledore as Professor Moody, the newly appointed teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The man's magic eye continued to spin around, stopping for a moment on Alfred, before quickly whizzing off in a diagonal direction.

 _I don't care what Iggy says about the wizards,_ Alfred thought, tuning out as muttered conversations between the other students broke out. _Magical eyes are creepy._ Alfred continued along this line of thought for a while, wondering why 'Mad-Eye' (as he had overheard Harry call him) had a magical eye prosthetic, but didn't seem to have any magic in that wooden leg.

It was not until a very loud 'Your joking!' from Fred that Alfred finally realised that the Headmaster had announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts that year. Dumbledore began to explain to the students some of the details of the tournament. Much of the information Alfred had already heard during the many meetings Arthur had insisted on before the year began. As such it wasn't long before Alfred began tuning out, only filtering through some of the information.

It was only when Dumbledore began explaining some of the changes that the new tournament would be enforcing that Alfred began to listen again.

"In addition to the age limit on the games," (it didn't take a genesis to figure out that none of the students around Alfred were happy with this particular rule). "There are some other important rules regarding the tasks that must be explained. The first of these is the number of tasks to be completed throughout the year. In years gone by the champions were to complete three tasks.

"To provide a fairer and more eventful tournament, it has been agreed that this year the champions will complete in no less than four tasks. In addition to this, some of these tasks will allow the champion to choose a companion. I believe it will please some of you to know that while only students who are of age may become champions, there is no age restriction on which companion a champion may choose. Additional information about the champions as well as the rules regarding their chosen companion will be given to the chosen Hogwarts champion alongside the champions from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang when they arrive in October." With his speech nearly over, Dumbledore then gave the obligatory, 'behave in front of our guests' expectation and finally dismissed the students.

Almost at once, the students began making their way towards the main exit. Alfred stood, intent on following the others to finally see where he would be living for the next ten months.

"Alfred," before the American could take two steps, Francis pulled him gently by the shoulder and nodded towards Matthew, who was still seated at the staff table.

"Oh, right," Alfred muttered, quickly catching Francis' meaning. Sure, he and Francis probably didn't need to touch base with the other nations right away, but it was probably a good idea to meet with them quickly anyway. Especially considering things hadn't exactly gone Arthur's way as far as the housing went. Plus he was looking forward to hearing how Matthew's trip had been – Alfred had not seen his brother since he had left London, and a lot had happened since then.

"Hey, we're heading up now," George said. "You coming?"

"Actually, we must do something down here for a short while," Francis answered. "We'll come up soon."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ron. "It's your first night here, it can be easy to get lost."

"We'll manage," Alfred insisted. "We just need to check on something."

"And it can't wait?" Harry asked a little skeptically.

"Not really, it really is best we do it now," Francis said.

"Well if you insist, remember the Gryffindor Tower is in the east area of the school," said Hermione. "You can probably ask some of the portraits for directions if you get lost."

"When you get lost," Ron added.

"Also you'll need the password. I just heard from a prefect that it's Balderdash," said George. "You'll need it if you want to get into the tower, so don't forget it."

The two nations thanked their new friends, again assuring them that they would be fine on their own and that they really didn't have to wait.

"This way," Francis motioned to Alfred after the others finally left, directing the younger nation to a small room off the Great Hall where they found Matthew already waiting.

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

Despite the Sorting Hat mix-up with Kiku and Arthur, Matthew had to admit that he had quite enjoyed the Welcome Feast. It had been a good chance for him to meet the other staff.

Yes, he had been at the school for the last day or so, and yes he had met some of the other teachers. But as with the years of World Nations meetings he'd become accustomed to, the staff had barely acknowledged him, as they had hurried around finishing off the last minute necessities before the students arrived for the year – only introducing themselves quickly before hurrying off to complete their tasks. Matthew had to admit that he had preferred it that way, as he was given the opportunity to explore the castle without the pressure of having to recite his carefully-constructed back story to overly nosey staff.

Professor McGonagall had been an exception to this however, as she would be one of his supervising teachers in the coming year. Only that morning he had sat down with her to discuss the methods and teaching strategies she used, and to outline what students were to learn in each lesson depending on their year level.

As the feast began, Matthew had found himself sitting next to Professors Flitwick and Sinister, both of whom he had found easy to talk to. That, combined with the food he'd eaten had made for a pretty decent Welcome Feast. That being said, he had looked forward to the ceremony ending so as to meet with his fellow nations. _Maybe plans changed after I left London. They might have decided to go into houses other than Gryffindor._ Matthew had caught Arthur's eye. _Or maybe not._

Finally the feast ended. Matthew managed to make eye contact with both Francis and Kiku at their respective tables, nodding his head towards a nearby door that lead to a small, quiet room where they could talk.

Entering the empty room, Matthew was quickly joined by his fellow nations.

"Yo Iggy, what's with the two of you getting into Slytherin?" Alfred asked upon seeing Arthur and Kiku, the latter of whom was shutting the door in order to keep their meeting private.

"Ask him," Arthur said stiffly, indicating towards the Asian nation.

"Look Arthur-san, I am sorry I could not give you a proper explanation during the feast, but there were too many students around. As you have said, we must try to avoid bringing attention to ourselves, and by discussing the sorting results openly at the table, we would have been doing just that – even if we _did not_ use English."

"Well there's nothing holding you back now," a clearly angry Arthur responded. Switching to Japanese he added, _"For what reason did you throw our plans out the window and decide to do your own thing?"_

" _Mathematics_."

 _"…. Excuse me?"_

 _"We need to live here for the next 10 months while bringing as little attention to ourselves as possible. Already we've gained attention just by being transfer students – but that was unavoidable. What was avoidable however, was how much extra attention we could attain during the Sorting Ceremony."_

 _"And what exactly do you mean by that?"_ asked Francis.

 _"Have any of you actually considered the likeliness of all four of us actually getting sorted into Gryffindor?"_

The resounding silence was answer enough.

 _"Well, I was thinking about it as we were walking into the hall, and I realised something. Francis would be sorted into one out of four possible houses – as would the rest of us. That means to figure out the chances of all four of us getting into Gryffindor and not one of the other three houses we basically have to times four, four times over. To get to the point quickly, the chances of all four of us getting into Gryffindor was one chance in two hundred and fifty six. Now I know the hat does take personality and attributes into consideration, but all the same, the chances of us all getting in are very small."_

 _"That makes sense,"_ said Matthew, quickly doing the math in this head _. "Although given your different personalities, the chances may not have been that small - it still would have seemed strange if you had all been placed in the same house."_

" _Pretty smart dude – I wouldn't have thought of that."_

Matthew thought he heard Francis mutter, "No surprises there," under his breath.

" _When I spoke to the Sorting Hat I just told it to put me in any house aside from Gryffindor. I think you all know what happened next."_

" _The hat called out 'Slytherin' and Arthur flipped his shit,"_ said Alfred, before turning to Arthur. _"Speaking of… None of that explains why you got into Slytherin_."

Arthur began to turn a bright shade of red. _"That? Yes. Um, well as you might have noticed, I was a little shocked following Kiku's sorting."_

 _"A little?"_

 _"And as such I may not have been paying close attention when the hat gave me the opportunity to choose my house."_

Francis laughed at this. " _Well, if you were not listening when ze hat gave you ze chance to be in Gryffindor, you can hardly blame it all on Kiku."_

 _"That's right,"_ Matthew smiled. _"It's not fair to entirely blame your result on Japan."_

Francis, Matthew and Alfred continued to laugh. Even Kiku was now grinning at the situation.

"It's not funny!" Arthur shouted, slamming his fist onto the table in front of him, splintering the wood.

The other nations stopped laughing, stunned at the level of the sudden outburst.

 _"Kiku gave you a pretty good explanation as to why he didn't keep to your orders,"_ said Francis, who was no longer smiling. _"And to keep ze attention off ourselves, his plan makes much more sense than yours. Maybe you should get over yourself, realise that your plans are not always ze best and accept what has happened."_

 _"That's not why..."_ Arthur began quietly, before turning to the Japanese nation. _'Kiku, I'm not angry at you, you were right about changing houses. It is a better idea than all of us getting sorted into same house."_

" _Then what is the problem?"_ Kiku prompted.

Arthur hesitated, as though considering which words to choose.

 _"I guess…. Well, we've only just started our year here and already things are not going to plan_ ," his eyes briefly rested on the adult Matthew. _"What if things continue getting messed up at the last moment? We all know why we're here – to stop_ him _returning. What if we don't? So many of my citizens died because of my indecisiveness last time,"_ Arthur said, eyes on the ground before barely choking out in English, "I don't think I could handle failing my citizens like that a second time."

"It's not your fault," said Alfred in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Heh," Arthur scoffed.

"'Last time,'" said Francis looking between Alfred and a miserable looking Arthur. "'It's not your fault'. Is there something ze two of you would care to share with ze rest of us?"

"No."

"Arthur, they agreed to come on this mission to stop him. You owe it to them to tell them what happened."

Still Arthur did not speak.

"Fine, then I'll do it."

"Ok, ok. I'll tell them," Arthur finally conceded. "Just, try not to think too badly of me once you know."

Beside him Alfred rolled his eyes, but otherwise remained silent.

"All of you, of course, remember the Wizarding War that ended 13 years ago. The man leading it was known as Lord Voldemort. A man that I not only believe never truly died, but is also regaining his former strength. Hence the reason we are here, undertaking this mission at Hogwarts."

Matthew nodded along with the others, wondering where this story was going.

"As fate would have it, Alfred and I met the boy who would later become Voldemort decades before he split my country. Back when he was still a young boy named Tom Riddle." Arthur paused to let the others process this revelation. "It was summer, sometime in the 1930s. I remember him saying at the time that he was six years old and already there was something wrong about him. I remember being quite unsettled by a vibe that seemed to radiate off the child. What was even more unsettling was the way he used his magic to harm another boy he had been arguing with. If I hadn't been there to stop him, I'm pretty sure his first murder would have occurred that day. Not long after that, Alfred arrived. I think he had to grab something he'd left at the world meeting – I can't quite remember any more. Anyway, I no longer wanted to be around the boy. Thankfully I had the sense not to discuss any nation related secrets in front of him. Despite his age, instinct told me that this was the last human I wanted knowing our secret."

"And you are sure he never discovered anything about the nations?" Kiku asked, a hint of concern on his face.

"Pretty sure," Arthur confirmed. "If he had, he would have come looking for me during the last war."

"Well then, you did your job," said Francis, clapping Arthur on the shoulder. "You kept your mouth shut about us and he never came looking. It doesn't seem like there was anything else you could have done."

"Thank you Francis. See Arthur, that's exactly what I've been telling you for years now."

"And for years I've been telling you that it wasn't enough!" Arthur sighed, before continuing, "Alfred, do you remember what I told you later that day?"

Alfred frowned, trying to recall the distant memory. "It was something about him having the same feeling that some of your other citizens gave."

"Exactly. Even as a six-year-old child, Voldemort gave off the same vibe as some of my worst tyrants and mass murders ever. And yet I did nothing about it! I didn't even send that letter of caution to the orphanage he lived at, as I had vowed to do that day, let alone actually warn the wizarding community that they were about to invite a mass murder into their world!'

" _Ma Cherie_ , even if you had done that, I don't think a simple letter or two would have made a lot of difference," Francis said gently. "Failing to send a letter is not something you should feel such guilt over."

"You're right," Arthur nodded darkly. "A few letters would have done nothing to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort. Even if I had have handed one to both the Prime Minister and the Minister for Magic in person, it would not have done anything meaningful. Failing to send the letters is not what I regret. What I regret is not taking the boy's life while I had the chance."

There was a long moment's pause as the gravity of his words sank in.

"Arthur…." Francis started. "This – what he did to your country – to your people….. It's not your fault."

"That's right," contributed Matthew as Alfred and Kiku nodded their agreement. "And even if something didn't feel right about him as a child, you had no way of knowing for what he'd end up doing. If you had of taken the life of a child just because of what he might end up doing as an adult, that would have made you the bad guy."

"I would prefer to appear as the 'bad guy' for a while if it meant stopping what he did."

"That makes sense to me," said Kiku. "If I thought one of my citizens would bring the same kind of destruction that Voldemort did, I would definitely kill them."

The others looked at the Asian nation in shock at this statement.

"That does not make it right though," he added quickly.

Kiku's brutal honestly seemed to click with Arthur, who chuckled slightly at this and said, "No, I guess you're right. Though I still wish I had of done something."

"Well, what do you think we're doing here?" Alfred said in something of an encouraging voice. "It's true, we can't do anything about the past – as much as we might wish we could. You can continue holding onto your regrets and you can keep asking your 'what if's. But that's not going to achieve anything, so instead you need to look forward. Learn from what's happened so you can avoid repeating it in the future."

Arthur muttered something about wishing he could have got that statement on tape. Alfred continued as though there had been no interruption. "The fact is that like last time, your instincts told you that something was not right. This time you're acting on those instincts. And this time, we're here to help you. And I'll tell you something now, Arthur. With five of us working together, there's no way in Hell that the Volde-jackass is going to regain his power!"

Finally Arthur smiled. "Thanks guys," he paused. "But stil- I mean. You're right, we'll do a good job this year. And you know, maybe Slytherin will be an interesting place to be. Salazar was an interesting fellow, after all. Maybe he liked his pure-bloods a little too much, but he was an interesting man regardless."

"Just as long as you don't go making friends with that Malfoy asshole," Alfred said.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that."

"Actually, speaking of houses and students, it's already nearly half past 11," Matthew informed the group while looking at his watch. "You lot better get moving or you'll get into trouble for breaking curfew."

"What about you?" asked Kiku as they headed out of the room and into the now empty Great Hall.

"I'm a teacher, I don't have a curfew."

"Discrimination!"

"Alfred, I'm pretty sure a teacher not having curfew does not count as discrimination."

"It's still not fair," Alfred grumbled, following after the others despite his words.

"So, I guess we will see you all tomorrow," Kiku said as the five of them gathered in a small group.

"Guess so. G'night then."

"'Night."

"See you in the morning."

There was a pause after the final of the 'good nights' had been said.

"So, does anyone know how to get to our dormitories?"

* * *

 **And another chapter done and dusted (Though I may come back for a bit more dusting if I find any mistakes – I've been over it a few times, and so has my sister, but you never know.)**

 **So mini celebration time; I've known since I published the last chapter, that I wanted this chapter out on Christmas day. I also really wanted to get to 100 followers, and at one stage I didn't think it was going to happen (When the number when backwards instead of forwards). But then, with only about 5 minutes to go till Christmas, it happened. 100 followers. Yay.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas chapter (Even though it had nothing to do with Christmas). Consider it my present to you. If you want to return a present to me in the form a review, I would love that.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

 **Next time: The nations start their first day of lessons. Alfred learns the importance of correctly brewing a potion and Arthur and Kiku get a better understanding of what it means to be a Slytherin.**

* * *

 **Update 3** **rd** **July 2018**

 **And finally I've finished editing the existing chapters. This includes putting the Japanese conversation in italics (as described in the author notes of last chapter).**

 **As for what comes next, I've got two chapters written! I just need to publish them. So after an unintentional hiatus that lasted since Christmas 2016 – the next chapter will be out in less than a week.**

 **Also – did anyone pick up on the Game of Thrones references? There were two of them :)**


	7. First lessons

**Surprise! This story is not dead!**

 **Before anything else I'd like to apologise to my regular readers for that long hiatus. I know some people must have thought this was a dead story – I would too if I were reading a story that hadn't been updated in a year and a half. But it's still very much alive, and I've got big plans for its future.**

 **As for me, I have been busy over the last year and a half. I decided to go back to university to do my post graduate certificate in TESOL (Teaching English to Speakers of Other Languages) to add to the bachelor of primary education that I already have. In my undergraduate I got a credit average across all subjects, so you can imagine my (pleasant) shock when I got high distinctions for each subject in my post graduate. I think it's partly because in the 2 years I was away from uni (while I lived in Japan), I was writing the first few chapters of this story, which while they are very different from writing a academic paper, still kept me in the habit of writing and editing. So last year, I was really focusing on my study and so got very little Fanfiction writing done.**

 **The second reason this took so long to come out was the editing, and rewriting of some of my existing chapters that had to take place before this chapter was released. When you keep in mind that Arthur was originally in third year, you'll see that it was necessary for me to rewrite those sections before this chapter came out.**

 **So without anymore from me, we'll begin that chapter (I'm so excited to hear about what you think of it!)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

 **2nd September, 8am**

 **Harry's POV.**

The following morning, Harry found himself, along with Hermione and Ron, leading Alfred down to the Great Hall.

"Thanks again for showing me how to get here," Alfred said as they waited for a moving staircase.

"Well, you said yourself that it took you and Francis two hours to find the Gryffindor dormitory last night." Hermione replied. "It's not like we'd make you wander the halls like that this morning too."

"I did tell you that you'd get lost," Ron grinned.

"What was so important that you decided to stay behind?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well, we decided to catch up with Mattie before the night was over – lost track of time." Alfred said explained vaguely.

"Well, next time, make sure you can actually find your way back," Hermione advised as she led the way into the hall.

Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, Harry noted that while the storm had blown over during the night, heavy cloud still lingered. He looked over to Alfred, who was watching how the ceiling changed for the first time. The new student looked upwards with a mixture of interest and… Something Harry could only place as a mix of intrigue and distain.

Moving down the Gryffindor table, they passed Fred and George, who had accompanied Francis down. Harry noted that despite being the only new transfer student in the sixth year, he certainly didn't mind the attention it gained him. Francis was currently engaging his fellow sixth years with some eccentric story that he couldn't quite hear.

Harry and the others continued down the table until they came to a large enough space. Just as he was sitting, a screech announced the arrival of the first owl service of the year. He looked up and scanned the influx of owls for the familiar flurry of white he had last seen almost three weeks prior. _Where are you girl?_ He thought as the last of the owls entered the hall. Trying not to appear too disappointed he reasoned. _I'm sure she's just been delayed, I'd know if anything had happened to Sirius. Plus, with Alfred right here, it might have been difficult if I had gotten his letter right now._

"Hello? Harry?" said Hermione, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "Would you hurry up and take it? I'm not going to stand here holding it for you all day."

Harry looked down at the fourth year timetable she offered. Already Ron was complaining.

"Ugh, double potions followed by double divination? What did I do to deserve such a shitty Monday?"

"Seriously?" questioned Harry, looking at his own timetable in the hope Ron was wrong. He wasn't. "The worst two subjects, doubled and next to each other."

"Well at least you've got transfiguration to end the day with," said Hermione optimistically.

"Hermione – its double potions and divination," said Harry dubiously.

"That's four hours of torture," Ron added.

"And transfiguration isn't exactly easy."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned away from her currently depressed friends. "What subjects did you choose Alfred?"

"I have potions too – everyone had to choose that one, right?"

Hermione nodded in reply.

"Aside from that I have arithmancy and transfiguration."

"Oh, you'll be with me for arithmancy – smart choice choosing that over divination. That subject's such a waste of time."

"Yeah, smart choice man," commented Ron. "How did you know to avoid divination?"

"Well, I don't like spoilers," explained Alfred. "What if I get too good at divination and can never play another game or watch another movie without having the ending spoiled?"

"Uh, I don't think it works that way."

"So, you don't like divination." Alfred continued. "If you say it's a waste of time, then fair enough. But, what's so bad about potions? I thought it'd be kind of cool, you don't need much magi – I mean it's a bit like cooking – just throw a bunch of ingredients together and make something new."

"It's not the subject so much," Hermione began.

"It's the people," continued Harry. "The professor, Snape is basically a big jerk who favours his old house, the Slytherins, who are also all jerks."

"All of them?" Alfred questioned, a hint of doubt in his voice. Looking over towards the Slytherin table he continued, "So I guess none of you are on friendly terms then?"

Harry followed Alfred's gaze to where Kiku and Arthur were talking with some of the Slytherins, including Malfoy.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ron, who'd seemingly failed to notice where Alfred's attention was currently directed. "As if we'd be friend with any of them. Can't trust them as far as you could throw them."

"My friends were sorted into Slytherin last night," said Alfred coolly looking back at Ron. "And you seemed to get along with them well enough before that happened."

"Ah, yeah," said Ron a little awkwardly, remembering the connection the transfer students had. "Sorry – maybe new Slytherins won't be as bad as ones that are there from the start."

Alfred took in this somewhat lame apology for a moment. "Ah, don't worry about it. If the only ones you've met are assholes, it might be hard to believe some of them are decent." Alfred paused for a moment, a reluctant smile spreading across his face. "For the record though, I probably do trust my friends about as far as I can throw them."

* * *

 **Alfred's POV**

After finishing breakfast, Alfred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried off to their first class. As they took the staircase leading down to the dungeons, Alfred looked around nervously.

"So, ah, do all those ghosts hang around in the dungeons when it's not opening ceremony?" he asked in a would-be casual voice.

"Not particularly," answered Hermione. "You'll find them anywhere in the castle. Most of them like to move around a bit, but some prefer to stay in one spot, like Moaning Myrtle who's usually in the girls' bathrooms on the second floor, or that ghost that hangs around the Astronomy Tower."

"Brilliant." Alfred said sarcastically. _I guess it's good that not all of them are down here – the place would be swarming with them._ He thought. _But still, if they're all throughout the castle, it's going to get hard avoiding them – at least I don't have to worry about the one in the girls toilets– But what if it gets bored with the girls and decides to visit the guys toilets instead – Gahh! – It's like what I said last night! Maybe I should ask for France's advice after all…_

"You're not – You don't have a problem with the ghosts do you?" asked Harry. "Because most of them are fin-"

"Oh look! It's Kiku and Arthur!" Alfred said suddenly and with unnecessary enthusiasm, pointing out his friends who were lined up outside the potions class with the other Slytherins. "Let's go say 'hi'." With that Alfred quickened his pace, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind.

"Did…he just avoid the question?"

Alfred strode past a couple of Gryffindors and up to the Japanese nation who had been speaking with a pair of Slytherins. Upon seeing him, Alfred noticed slight smirks spread across the two Slytherin's faces – clearly word of Alfred's 'heritage' had spread. _Just ignore them_. Alfred told himself, taking in a deep breath. _They're just a bunch of dumb kids, don't let their crap get to you._

"Yo, Kiku, Arthur 'sup?" Alfred greeted his friends cheerfully.

"Alfred san, we thought we would see you here," Kiku smiled.

"It seems that we'll be having a fair few classes together." Arthur added.

"Sweet."

"Not when you're having to put up with Mudblood stench for all those extra lessons," said Malfoy, who had also noticed Alfred's presence.

"Shut your face Malfoy," said Ron who, along with Harry, had joined Alfred's side.

"Oh, I see. Weasley's been around Mudbloods for so long now that he forgot the stench." Malfoy looked around at his fellow Slytherins, clearly enjoying the attention they gave him. "I'd be careful being around them anymore Weasly, you don't want the smell to rub off on you."

"You weren't so talkative on the train yesterday," said Harry. "Did you forget to mention how you turned and ran when Alfred went to punch you? You like to talk crap about Muggle borns, but we both know that if one's about to hit you, you get running."

"What I did tell the others is that Jones isn't just a Mudblood, but a psycho too."

"You think _I'm_ a psycho?" said Alfred, stepping forward.

"Alfred," said Arthur in a warning tone.

" _Alfred san, do not get worked up by what this boy says. It's not worth it,"_ Kiku said quietly, switching to Japanese.

Alfred gave Malfoy another hard look. "Fine." He said in a tone that did not at all suggest that he was 'fine'.

However before anything else could happen, the dungeon door swung opened. A greasy-haired man who Alfred assumed to be Professor Snape stood in the doorway. His gaze swept over the Slytherin and Gryffindor students as though sensing the almost-fight, before briefly landing on the three nations.

"So, you are the new students. I can only hope that you will not be as useless as some of your peers."

Alfred scowled, noting the way Snape's eyes flickered toward Neville Longbottom.

"Know this;" the potions master continued. "You will not receive any special treatment as transfer students. You will be expected to participate in lessons at the same level as those who have always been in my class. If it so happens that Illavormy was satisfied with a lower level of ability for its 4th years, you will be required to catch up to Hogwarts standards in your own time."

Snape looked around at the other students, now addressing the class as a whole. "This term you will be required to work in small groups. When you enter, you will draw your name from the box at the front of the room to determine which of your classmates you will be assigned with."

Ten minutes later, Alfred found himself sitting at a small table alongside Ron and Neville. Snape gave the final students a moment longer to be seated before waving his wand, causing a list of ingredients and a method for the potion to appear on the board.

"As the theory behind the Binding Potion was included within your summer reading, I expect you should all have an adequate understanding of how it must be correctly brewed. Therefore there are no excuses for any failed batches. Begin."

The class set to work, preparing the ingredients for the Binding Potion. Alfred looked around the room momentarily, taking in his first class of the year. At the table to his right sat Kiku along with Hermione and Harry. Although a little difficult, with the other background noise within the classroom, Alfred could still decipher Hermione's voice saying; "No Harry, it says dice the aconite, not slice it!"

Alfred looked down at his own sliced aconite.

 _Meh, slice – dice – as if it makes a difference._

Closer to the front of the room sat Arthur along with the Malfoy asshole and some other likely asshole, who, according to Ron, was called Zabini. Arthur, Alfred noted, really seemed to be enjoying the task, not that Alfred was too surprised by this. He had known (and chosen to ignore) the fact that Arthur brewed the occasional potion in the basement of his home for decades now. Alfred wondered briefly how Arthur had managed this prior to his acquisition of the Seidhr gem. Maybe he'd ask one day. He watched as Arthur said something to Malfoy and then as Malfoy began stirring, while Arthur added the aconite that Zabini had prepared.

Alfred looked away, he couldn't lie. Watching the way his former guardian was seemingly working so well with such a magicist kid was really pissing him off.

"Ok, so where're we at?" Alfred asked, distracting himself with the task that he was actually suppose to be doing.

"I've got the billywig sting ready," said Neville, showing a small pot of what looked like purple slime.

"I've scooped out the 2 cups of doxy eggs," said Ron.

"The water in the pot's just starting to boil," noted Neville.

"And I've got the aconite," said Alfred, showing his team the sliced flower root.

"Great! Looks like we're ready to put it all together."

Following the instructions, Ron slowly added the billywig sting and doxy eggs while Neville stirred.

"Ok, it's changed blue. Now add the aconite and leave to rest for ten minutes," Ron read.

"I got this," said Alfred, reaching for the root. "So, add them in one at a–"

BOOM

As one the entire class watched as the contents of the cauldron exploded outwards, coating Alfred in a blue goop.

"Shit, that hurts!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping up and brushing what goop he could off his skin, which was already reddening.

"Language, Jones," said Professor Snape, now closely examining what remained. "It would seem that none of you are able to tell the difference between slicing and dicing. Had you diced the aconite root as instructed, the mixture would have –"

"Dude, I totally don't care right now," Alfred said, temporarily removing his goop covered glasses. "I just want to get this crap off."

Snape's nostrils flared in annoyance. "Longbottom, Weasly, take Jones to the Hospital Wing before his burns get too deep. I will also see the three of you this evening for detention."

"What?"

"Dude, that's totally not fair."

"It was an accident," added Harry.

"That's enough from you Potter, unless you want to join them. As for Weasley and Longbottom, they easily could have warned Jones he was making a mistake had the simple fact not been lost on them. And Jones, by 4th year you should at least know how to correctly prepare your ingredients. Furthermore, I do not know how things were done at your previous school, but here you will refer to your teachers as 'professor', not by some idiotic American slang. Now escort him up to the Hospital Wing."

Alfred stood rooted to the spot for a moment, very tempted to say something to Snape that he would probably later come to regret. The remaining blue goop gave another painful throb. Deciding it would be better to find a bathroom and remove the rest of goop, he turned to leave with Ron and Neville, but not before making eye contact with Arthur.

Alfred groaned. _I don't know what Snape has planned for detention – b_ _ut I am not looking forward to listening to Iggy's whinging about this later._

* * *

 **Kiku's POV**

Half an hour later, Kiku looked at his small ocean blue vile of the completed Binding Potion. Despite the drama at Alfred's table, the rest of the lesson had passed smoothly, and Kiku found that he had quite enjoyed both brewing the potion, as well as working with Harry and Hermione.

Kiku brought his completed potion to Snape's desk as instructed, and looking at the time, noted that there were still a few minutes until class ended. Alfred, Ron, and Neville still had not returned, and their cauldron was still a mess. Something that Hermione had clearly noticed too, as she had suggested that she, Kiku and Harry clean the area after they had finished their own.

Ten minutes later (and still with no sign of Alfred or the others) the bell, signaling the end of class sounded. Figuring that he had better speak with Arthur, Kiku bid Harry and Hermione goodbye and rejoined Arthur, who had just finished packing his equipment away.

"So, that was an interesting first lesson," Kiku began tentatively.

"Not right now Kiku," said Arthur, shoving his book back in his bag with more force than necessary. A moment passed. "Seriously, we haven't even finished the first lesson of the year, and already that pratt has gotten himself sent to the Hospital Wing – I'd have better luck talking to a brick wall given how much he seems to listen!"

 _Fair point_ , Kiku reasoned. They had all agreed that due to the hyper healing capabilities of nations, that the Hospital Wing was one area that should be avoided. _And now Alfred has blown potion up in his face._ _Surely he'll find a way out of going to the Hospital Wing though._

"Alfred san knows how important it is to keep –"

Kiku was interrupted by Malfoy sniggering behind him.

"Well can you really be surprised that Jones stuffed up like that?" he asked smugly. "The Mudblood wouldn't have even known about magic until a few years ago. Only makes sense that he'd stuff up something simple."

Kiku frowned, feeling annoyed at himself for failing to notice Malfoy's presence, thereby almost revealing confidential information in front of him. This feeling of annoyance also extended to Malfoy himself for the boy's casual use of the magical slur.

"Actually, I was working with Hermione-san today. She really had a good understanding of how to correctly prepare the potion. Without her in our group, I do not know if Harry-san and I would have completed our potion correctly – and we definitely would not have been the first group finished." Kiku said before adding, "So from what I can see, a Muggleborn is the most capable person in our class."

Clearly stumped by this, Malfoy frowned as though trying to find a flaw in Kiku's statement.

"Well, I'm ready," said Arthur, finally picking up his bag. "It's time for our next class right?"

Wondering vaguely why Arthur had not properly contributed to his and Malfoy's 'discussion', Kiku followed Arthur out of the potions classroom.

"I noticed you got stuck with Granger and Potter for potions this term. Rather you than me – don't think I could stand being with the know-it-all Mudblood and attention-seeking Potter all term."

"Actually I enjoyed working with them," commented Kiku as they walked up the first flight of stairs. "Hermione-san was the first student I met and both she and Harry-san were really nice when I sat with them and Ron-san on the journey here."

Malfoy looked down at Kiku.

"I don't think you properly understand the way things are done at Hogwarts. I don't know what they've told you in America, or Japan, or wherever it is you come from, but here in England, respected families know to keep their distance from Mudbloods. I don't understand how other real wizarding families like the Weasleys and Potter can tolerate them. Like my father always says, if your parents aren't magic, then you have no place studying it."

Malfoy continued, his voice taking on a more accusing tone. "You need to remember that if you're going to be in our house. The last thing we need is some blood traitor insulting the memory of Slytherin by associating with Mudbloods who have no place learning magic."

"It sounds as though you have a strong opinion about this."

"I'm saying that if you want others to accept you in this house, you might want to reconsider your relationship with Mudbloods like Granger or Jones. Hey – you might even end up thanking me for it," Malfoy added with a laugh. "If that lesson was anything to go by, looks like Jones is an even bigger danger than most Mudbloods. He'd probably blow you up when trying to use a simple levitation charm."

"Alfred does behave like an idiot sometimes," said Arthur, finally speaking up. "And it's true that he makes his fair share of mistakes, but he's a good guy. Smart when he bothers and dependable when it matters," he looked at Malfoy, disapproval evident on his face. "I have been friends with Alfred for many years now, and I am _not_ going to give up on our friendship because you have something against his heritage."

Malfoy, Kiku noted, looked taken aback by Arthur's words.

"Well, I guess in the end it is your choice," Malfoy agreed after a long pause. "Doesn't stop Jones from being a Mudblood though."

They reached the top of the stairs for the second floor.

"That's my class," Malfoy nodded to the classroom to their right. "See you both at lunch."

"I thought we were about to have some trouble with him, and now he is saying that he will 'see us at lunch'," said Kiku as he and Arthur continued walking up the stairs. "That seems like a pretty fast turnaround."

"Draco Malfoy clearly has some very strong views about blood supremacy. My guess is that his upbringing has strongly influenced this. However, it seems as though the boy is loyal."

"Ah."

It made sense to Kiku. It was a well known fact among the nations, that while citizens who where loyal to their country, could still disagree with their personification, the individual would begin to feel uncomfortable if they began to argue with them. Citizens couldn't usually place where this sense of unease came from, but Kiku suspected it was because a citizen who was loyal to their country, couldn't then dislike its personification.

This feeling however, would only work if the citizen remained unaware of the nations' status.

"Too bad it doesn't work if they already know what we are," Arthur lamented. "It'd make my life so much easier if Fudge didn't try arguing with me _every_ time we meet."

"And that is exactly why it works that way. If the ones in charge could not argue their point without feeling bad, there would be no point in having them to start with," Kiku pointed out.

"I guess so," Arthur agreed reluctantly as the pair began up another staircase.

"I think this is the floor for the arithmancy class, you'll need to go just in there" Arthur said, stopping at the fifth floor platform and pointing at a nearby class. "Let me know if you see Alfred."

Kiku nodded, waving his goodbye as Arthur continued ascending the stairs.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter – especially after such a long wait. Good news! I actually have already written the next chapter. It's up to the editing phase and will be out soon! Sooooo…**

* * *

 **Next Time: Alfred, Arthur and Kiku are of course not the only nations at the school… Francis finds that some things can be almost impossible to do – even when you've suppose to do it, while Matthew teachers his first class – fourth year transfiguration.**

* * *

 **NEW – Character Profiles.**

 **So I've been thinking about the character profiles/ facts of the five nations for a while now. While some of the facts are canon (as found on Hetalia Wiki), other 'facts' are more of my own head canon. It helps me better envision this version of the Hetalia characters, so I decided to begin posting them, one character a chapter, which may help you get a better understanding of them too. Today I'll be starting with Arthur, aka England…..**

 ** _England - Arthur Kirkland_**

 ** _Year of Birth:_ ** 450 AD (This was the year that the Anglo-Saxons invaded Britan, which brought in the Old English period, so I thought this would be a good time for England to have been born)

 **' _Birthday':_ ** 23rd April (St George's Day) (To my English readers: This date will be negotiable for a while, if you think his birthday should be a different English public holiday, let me know in the comments section and I'll think about changing it)

 **Age:** 1544 years (as of 1994)

 ** _Appearance (normal):_** 23 years old (Canon – Hetalia Wiki)

 ** _Appearance (at Hogwarts):_** 14

 ** _Height (normal):_** 175cm (Canon – Hetalia Wiki)

 ** _Height (at Hogwarts):_** 162cm


End file.
